My mental Guardian
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: After Harry beats Quirrel Voldemorts soul gets trapped inside of Harry. Non-slash
1. stuck togethor

**My Mental Guardian **

_Hey Yami here, this is for __The Author Challenge muse__ this is my first time writing a Harry Potter story that's not a crossover or one-shot please tell me if you like it._

* * *

><p>Quirrels body fell to floor of the chamber turning into ash.<p>

Voldemort felt his fury swell up in him. He was defeated again by the boy! How was this possible!

He could hear Dumbledore coming.

Voldemort snarled. How dare he interfere? He glared at Potter who was picking up the stone.

With a roar, he flew towards the boy.

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Few days later in the Hospital wing)<p>

Harry groaned, as he woke up. He was surprised to find himself in the Hospital wing.

"Good to see that you are ok Harry."

Harry turned to see Dumbledore smiling at him, his eyes twinkling as always.

In the back of his head, Harry swore he heard something spat some insult at the Headmaster.

Suddenly everything came back to Harry. "Headmaster! Quirrel the stone I…Voldemort err!

"Settle down Harry, settle down." Dumbledore told him with a smile. "Everything's fine."

"_No it isn't!"_ A voice in Harry's head screamed. Harry froze for a moment before deciding it was just his imagination.

"Where's the stone?" Harry asked trying to grasp all that had happened.

"The stone was destroyed." Dumbledore told him.

"But what about Mr. Flamel?"

Dumbledore gave him a sad look. "He and his wife will die." He said sadly.

There was a pause before Harry continued to question Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile deep in Harry's mind)<p>

Voldemort frowned. Where was he? It took him a moment before he realized he was in the mind of Harry Potter.

Voldemort roared with rage. How did this happen! He watched as the boy woke up, not at all pleased wit the situation.

He cursed as Dumbledore come over to talk with Harry. He prayed silently that Dumbledore would not realize he was here.

Thank Morgana he did not. Voldemort watched slightly amused as Harry started to blurt out what happened.

He glared as Dumbledore told Harry everything was fine. "No it isn't!" He snarled. Voldemort frowned when Harry froze, and smirked. So the boy could here him.

A plan started to form as Voldemort smiled evilly. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

><p><em>So tell me what you think pass fail? I know it is short but hey, I do not know if it is any<em>

_Good or not._

_Well tell me if you think I should continue, or if this is a waste of my time._

_If I decide to continue, the next chapter will be up sometime next week._


	2. Fallow you home

_**My Mental Guardian**_

_Hey here's chapter 2. Before I start the chapy I got to say thanks for all of the reviews, I honestly didn't expect to get many._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

Harry lay in his bed deep in thought. He was in his bed in the Gryffindor boy's bedroom. The next day they would be boarding the train home.

Harry cringed at the thought. He really didn't want to go back to the Dursley's. With a sigh Harry looked around silently. Everyone else was fast asleep, excited to see there family's again and tell them about there year at Hogwarts.

A faint wisp of jealousy rose up in him, but it quickly disappeared.

Harry frowned. It just wasn't in him; he couldn't bring himself to be jealous.

With a sigh he closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

If he could of, Voldemort would be passing back and forth right now. He couldn't wait till they we're out of this school! Something Voldemort never thought he'd say.

He couldn't wait till they were out of the _old fools _reach. So he could make contact with the boy!

Voldemort was tempted to do it now, in the dead of the night but it was too risky. If he did it now and the boy reacted badly he could easily reach Dumbledore or get help, he had to wait till there was no magic being in reach. That way if the boy reacted badly he would be able to convince the boy into trusting him, to control him, to get the boys loyalty.

Voldemort smirked at the thought. Dumbledore's Golden boy belonging to _him!_

His smirk grew as he felt a twinge of jealous enter Harry. This pleased Voldemort very much. His smirk quickly turned into a frown as it left.

Voldemort quickly thought about attempting to enter Harry's dreams, but quickly decided it was too risky.

He smiled as he felt the boy slowly fading into deep sleep. "Soon," He whispered darkly.

Harry only twitched in response, and Voldemort continued.

"You will do as I say, you will obey me without question, you will worship the ground I walk on, you will help me get a new body, and I will rule the world…and you my boy will be a mere slave obeying it's master."

* * *

><p>(Dumbledore's POV)<p>

Dumbledore sat in his office filling out some last minute paper work. Beside his pet Phoenix chirped tiredly.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at his familiar, but for once the smile didn't reach his eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was extremely wrong.

It couldn't have had anything to do with the Sorcerer's Stone; young Harry stopped Voldemort from getting it. So that couldn't be it.

Then there was young Harry, bless that poor boy. The Dark Lord will probably be haunting the boy for the rest of his life. (_Sorry bad irony)_

Harry had put a stop to him again, without young Harry Voldemort would have had immortality.

With a sigh Dumbledore turned back to his work. He had heard the Prophecy Harry was the only one who could defeat Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV, next morning getting off the train)<p>

Harry reluctantly said his goodbyes to his friends Ron and Hermione, as he grabbed his stuff and got off the train.

He for a moment just stared at the wall a year before had came in from. As soon as he went through that wall all of this would be over…and he'd have to spend a few months with his 'family'.

Strangely enough Harry swore there was something in the back off his mind, urging him forward impatiently. He just shook his head and passed it off as nothing.

With that Harry quickly made his way threw, and quickly found the Uncle Vernon who was waiting with his car.

"Hurry up boy, get in the car!" Uncle Vernon told him roughly. Throwing Hedwig in the car quickly hoping nobody would notice an owl in a cage.

The snowy owl chirped angrily at him, but Vernon didn't notice.

"Hurry up boy!" His uncle growled.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry put his other stuff in the trunk and jumped in.

Before starting the car, his Uncle turned back to look at him with a glare, his face slightly red. "Now I'm warning you now boy no funny business, if you use any of your freakish stuff you will be in big trouble…you hear?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, as he quickly looking around. He swore he heard something hiss in anger.

Vernon gave him an odd look, but started the car.

Nothing weird happened during the car ride, but Harry still felt like something was impatiently hurrying everything possible up.

Harry frowned. This time he couldn't deny it, something was going on.

As soon as they got to, Number 4 Private Drive. Uncle Vernon quickly locked Harry and his freakish stuff in his.

Before Harry could begin unpacking, a dark essence filled him.

"_Hello Harry." _An eerily familiar voice said to him.

* * *

><p><em>Yes it's a infamous cliffy.<em>

_I know earlier I said I'd post the next chapter sometime next week, but at 2:00 in the morning I found myself being bombarded with…well this chapter so here you are._

_And the next chapter still will be posted next week, and i hope my writings gotten better, please review._


	3. Persuasion

**My Mental Guardian**

_Before I start all I have to say is thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best!_

_Disclaimer:…Do I really have to say this?_

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Voldemort smirked as Harry looked around the room in shock! "_Charming relatives you have."_ Voldemort told him disdainfully.

"Wha, Where are you?" Harry asked, a tiny bit of fear entering his voice.

Voldemort just chuckled.

Harry shivered slightly.

"_I'm in your head, it's seems that after you beaten my servant I somehow became attached to you." _Voldemort explained.

"Perfect." Harry groaned, the boy looked like he was about to faint.

"_Sit down before you hurt yourself."_ He commanded the boy gently as he could.

Harry sat down on the bed without protest. He gripped his head dizzily.

Voldemort smiled as he sensed al the confusion and other emotions rush threw the young boys head. Suddenly the boy tensed.

"_Is he going to kill me?" _Harry asked himself.

Voldemort sneered. "_If I could of you'd be dead right now."_ The told the nervous boy.

Harry nodded absently, his head filled with confusion.

Voldemort decided to take the opportunity to get the boy to trust him. _"I'm not going to hurt you."_ He said softly, an evil smile on his face. _"I have no desire too…who knows maybe I can…help you." _Voldemort continued using his famous charm that he used so much when he was younger.

To his surprise Harry suddenly turned angry. "Just like you wanted to help me back in there when I had the stone!" He shouted angrily.

"Boy shut up!" Uncle Vernon shouted at him, from downstairs.

There was a pause for a second.

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

Harry let out a deep sigh. He didn't know if he should be scared, angry or what at the moment!

Finally after a moment Voldemort spoke up._ "I think we should keep this conversation mental my boy."_ He said softly.

For a second Harry felt himself relax, but he quickly snapped out of it. _"Why shouldn't I write a letter to Dumbledore right now and tell him about this!"_ He shouted at the Dark Lord. Quickly grabbing a pen and paper

For a second he swore he could sense Voldemort smirk. _"Think child think, what's he going to do if he finds out? Lock you up; destroy your sanity just so he can get me out? Kill you?"_

Harry froze getting increasingly unsure what to do. His mind was split in two on what he should do! It was tearing him apart! He didn't want to die, but he couldn't live with a Dark Lord in his head.

"_But you can child."_ Voldemort told him persuasively. _"I can't hurt anyone why'll I'm in your head…so basically your saving people by letting me stay here."_

Harry paused. He did have a point…

"_And as I said earlier, I can help you…teach you spells beyond you wildest dreams! All you have to do is listen to me."_

Harry really hated how simple he made this sound. "_I will not learn the Dark art!" _He hissed.

"_Of course. I will not teach you the dark arts then. Just let me help you…I hate to see so much magic go to waste…what do you say?" _Voldemort asked, sounding genuine.

Harry stared at the floor for a moment. _"I…yes…but if you try anything I'm telling Dumbledore!"_

The Dark Lord seemed really pleased by this. _"I expect nothing less my little Serpent."_ With that he went silent.

Harry sighed, and forced himself back up and continued unpacking.

For the rest of the day Voldemort remained mostly quit, only speaking up to crush any of his regret for saying yes, and to make a snide comment here and there.

He was really angry though when the Dursley's refused to give him dinner.

"_Why do you let them do this to you!" _Voldemort hissed.

"_I don't have much of an option."_ Harry told him, unsure what the Dark Lord was going to do.

"_Yes you do! Your better then them Harry use it to your advantage!" _He continued.

Harry cringed, feeling the heat of Voldemorts rage. _"What do you want me to do! In case you have forgotten I can't use magic." _Harry paused for a sec. _"By the way how are you going to teach me if I can't use magic?"_

Voldemort smirked. _"You let me worry about that my little Serpent. Now I want you to stand up to those filthy muggles you hear me, or I will do something…Now I want you to get some sleep, tomorrow we begin training." _He told Harry the last part gently.

Harry was about to protest that it was only 7 and he wasn't even a bit tired, but suddenly he was. Harry felt like his body was completely drained of energy.

Giving in Harry laid down. "Don't call me your little Serpent." He hissed.


	4. dreams of revenge

**My Mental Guardian**

(Voldemorts POV)

Voldemort smirked as the boy fell asleep. On the way here, he got bored and figured out how to make the boy do minor things, as just shown before you. If he kept testing, he pry could figure out how to control him completely if the situation needed it.

He could not believe how easy it was to get the boy to let him stay without informing the old Goat! If everything went well the boy will be doing everything he told him to do without second thought, and he could figure out how to get his body back.

And while he was waiting, an evil smile plastered itself on the Dark Lords face. He could train his special servant.

His smile quickly turned into a glare as he heard the Dursley's talking outside his boy's room. As soon as he got his body back, they would be the first to die! Voldemort declared silently. He did not know if it was because of personal experience or what but he did not want them to hurt Harry.

He shrugged it off as nothing, and started planning what he was going to do with his little Serpent.

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

"Freak get up!" Aunt Petunia hissed, pounding on his door. "You need to cook breakfast!"

Harry groaned as he woke up. The painful reality of what happened the day before setting in.

Groggily he headed downstairs, just to be slammed into the wall by Dudley! In the back of hiss mind he could barley make out Voldemort hissing in anger. Harry cringed; silently glad that he could not hurt them.

"Come on boy hurry up!" Petunia shouted.

Harry only nodded and began cooking breakfast.

"_You do realize they should be serving us." _Voldemort told him harshly.

Harry just ignored him, which clearly Voldemort did not like. His scar seared with pain! Harry had to stop himself from bringing his hand to it, and attracting his family's attention.

"_Stop please!"_ Harry pleaded with the Dark Lord. Harry could sense him smirking as the pain went away. With a sigh, Harry continued to cook.

"_This is going to have to change." _Voldemort stated coldly, as Harry finished cooking

Harry frowned. _"How do plan on making that happen?"_

Voldemort smirked _"You'll see my little Serpent." _He told Harry softly.

Harry was about to protest when his Uncle interrupted. "Hurry up Freak, stop being so slow!"

Harry ran over and quickly gave them there food.

A chill ran threw Harry's body. "_Yes thing are definitely going to change."_ Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Harry sighed, knowing that he was not going to change the Dark Lords mind.

"Get!" Vernon commanded after a little bit. "You came back down when we are done."

Not needing any more encouragement Harry ran up to his room, shutting the door behind him.

He sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples. There was no way he could continue living with Voldemort in his head! He just could not!

"_Why do you protect them?" _Voldemort asked, interrupting his thoughts.

For a second he wondered if Voldemort was interrupting his thoughts on purpose, but quickly got rid of the idea.

"_We're family." _Harry answered simply.

Voldemort snorted at this.

Harry glared in response. _"What?"_

"_I don't have much experience with families but aren't they supposed to be…protecting you?" _He asked with that same persuasive voice as yesterday.

Harry frowned, feeling suddenly very little. _"Err…I…they." _Harry trailed of not knowing what to say.

"_Hmm?" _Voldemort encouraged.

"_It's just the way they are! I can't change there personality's!" _Harry hissed defensively.

Voldemort just chuckled. _"Really Harry? Does that give them the right to make you suffer?"_

Harry didn't answer.

Voldemort sighed. _"My little Serpent, whether you believe it or not I don't want to see you get hurt. I honestly don't…so I am going to do my best to put a stop to this…do you understand?" _He asked in a fatherly tone.

After a minute, Harry reluctantly nodded.

"_Good now…"_

"Boy get down here and do the dishes!" Vernon shouted.

Without thinking, Harry ran down stairs as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Voldemort snarled in rage at being interrupted. But it didn't matter young Harry was starting to trust him more and more.

Voldemort glared daggers at the fat uncle as he pushed Harry around, telling him to do stuff. He bristled. He was not! Going to let this filthy muggle, treat something of his this way!

His red eyes glittered with rage, as the same tub of lard started to beat Harry, his little Serpent!

After that Voldemort spent most of the rest of the afternoon imagining how good it would feel to put the Crusiatus curse on them…to see them squirming on the ground in pain like the little maggots they were! To hear them scream bloody murder!

Oh yes Voldemort will have his revenge, nobody touches what is his.

* * *

><p>…<em>Is it sad that I am really enjoying writing Voldemorts disturbed point of view…oh well.<em>

_Thanks for reading…and please review tell me what you think, and please tell me if the characters are a little bit OOC I would really appreciate that._


	5. arguements

**My Mental Guardian**

(Harry POV)

Harry sighed, his hands were extremely sore from working all day. He lay down on his bed.

"_Still think their worth protecting." _Voldemort mocked.

"_Shut up." _Harry hissed.

"_Watch it Potter! I still hold power over you!" _Voldemort growled in anger.

Harry did not listen to him, he was too tired to.

Voldemort left him alone for a little bit, but it seemed a little reluctant.

For the first time since Voldemort started to speak with him, he was left alone with his thoughts. Hoping that Voldemort wouldn't listen to his thought, he thought about the past few hours, and yesterday.

Was Voldemort telling the truth? Was he really not going to hurt him? Then what did he want?

Carefully he thought these things over, hoping the Dark Lord wasn't paying attention. Was Voldemort trying to turn him dark? It would explain…

"_That's enough my Serpent." _The Dark Lord hissed.

Harry stopped himself from flinching. "_Crap."_

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Voldemort glared at the boy. How dare Harry second-guess him! He would not allow it! _"Those thoughts are…unwanted."_

Harry glared back. _"Stay out of my thoughts!"_

"_I don't have much of an option boy, it's apart of me being here!"_ Voldemort shouted. Harry was smart he knew that so he couldn't allow the boy to think anything against him. Especially because of what the old man told him.

Voldemort turned on his persuasive voice again. _"Why are you so determined to think so badly of me?" _He asked softly.

"_For starter's you killed my parents!" _Harry argued.

Voldemort shrugged. His parent's lives meant nothing to him. _"They were in the way I gave your Mother an option to leave or die…she chose to die."_

Harrywas quite but Voldemort could tell he was still angry.

The Dark Lord sighed. _"Just relaxed my little Serpent, you are hurt and tired and you can't think straight."_

Unexpectedly the boy tensed. For a sec, he thought about knocking the boy out again.

"_I am perfectly fine thank you!" _Harry hissed.

The Dark Lords eyes narrowed. _"Look Harry I'm just trying to make the best out of this situation…can't you see that. As far as we know the only way I can be separated from you is death…and I don't know about you but I don't want to die!"_

Voldemort smiled as Harry thought it over. But that smile quickly turned into a frown.

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

Like he said making the best out of a situation…and turn me into one of his dark servants. Harry told himself.

"_Enough!" _Voldemort shouted.

This time Harry did flinch.

"_Listen you're a…decently smart kid. If you are truly on the light side you will notice when I'm misguiding you, and you will know when I am not. So you stay light and still learn a few things from me." _Voldemort reasoned.

Harry bit his lip. It did sound reasonable…

"_See my little Serpent I am not all bad, now lets work on some spells."_ Voldemort said, happy that Harry was listening to him.

"_I need to write to my friends first." _He told him.

Voldemort did not reply, but Harry could tell he was watching him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Silently Voldemort glared, as Harry pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. He had completely forgotten about the boys friends.

From what he seen last year they were completely useless. It baffled him why Harry kept around. Oh well just another little think that could easily be fixed.

Voldemort frowned deep in thought. He had only had a few months to work on the boy, before they were back at Hogwarts. Back with the noisy Headmaster and his pet Gryffindor.

Well he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short I had limited time. please review<em>


	6. Hedwig

**MY MENTAL GAURDIAN**

(Harry POV)

Months had gone by, and soon Harry would be going back to Hogwarts. Both Harry and Voldemort had somehow managed to live with each other. Harry had managed to stay slightly suspicious of the Dark Lord…but it was kind of hard to question what he was saying with said person interrupting his thoughts constantly.

The one thing they both had grown to enjoy was working on new spells. True to his word (That's a first) Voldemort didn't try to teach him anything dark…as far as he new anyways.

Harry could tell Voldemort was pleased with his fast progress.

The situation with his relatives was slightly better. Although the were still cruel the seemed extremely weary of him now.

Harry had asked him if he had anything to do with it, but he persuasively denied it.

He sighed as he tried to quiet down Hedwig she hadn't been out of her cage for a while, and chances are she wasn't going to be able to anytime soon.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

The Dark Lord watched disdainfully as Harry fed the blasted bird. It new he was here but didn't know how to react.

Voldemort couldn't believe how close he was to having the boy's complete trust. Sure it had been a lot of work, keeping an eye on the boy's thought and persuading him, but it was worth. What helped even more none of his so called friends wrote to him! It was to perfect!

With this Voldemort gave Harry reason to doubt them…to rely on him more!

The boy's skill in magic made it even more better. His little Serpent was also a fast learner given the right teacher of course. Harry would be a welcomed addition to his army!

Voldemort frowned as Harry's Uncle shouted for him. It was so much fun tormenting them while his Little Serpent was asleep. Sure he was still pretty weak but it was worth it.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Slowly Harry went into the living room, there was his Aunt, and Uncle were getting ready for some business people to come over.

Dudley smirked at him mischievously.

Harry sighed. He was just grateful he didn't play Harry Hunting anymore.

"_Harry what!" _Voldemort hissed dangerously in the back of his head.

Harry quickly turned his attention back to Vernon.

Vernon gave him a nasty look. "Can you keep that cursed bird quite?" He growled."She's anxious…if only I can let her out…for an hour or two." Harry reasoned.

Vernon smirked at Harry. "So you can talk to those blasted friends of yours no sir."

"But I haven't gotten any letter's…not one." He murmured.

Dudley sneered. "Who'd want to be friends with you?"

Harry felt his anger rise but he quickly got it under control.

"You can let her out after this meeting." Petunia butted in, seeming to notice Harry's anger.

Harry frowned. "_Since when is Petunia scared of me?"_

"_Must have learned how dangerous magic could be." _Voldemort answered dully.

"Now listen boy! This meeting is very important, so I want you to not make a sound!" Vernon growled getting slightly red. "Or it'll be no dinner for a week."

"Yes Sir." With that Harry headed upstairs, not wanting to be with his relatives.

All hopes for a peaceful night was gone as soon as he opened his bedroom door.

Jumping on his bed was this dirty little elf thing, with bat ears and bulging eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short but I'm low on time.<em>


	7. Staying

**My Mental Guardian**

(Voldemorts POV)

Voldemort watched the House Elf approach Harry in disgust. Perfect just what we need. He recognized it as one of the Malfoy house elves.

He watched in distaste as he talked to Harry. Finally he said something interesting.

"Harry Potter can not go to school!" The elf told him urgently.

This took both Harry and the Dark Lord by surprise.

Voldemort frowned wondering why this elf would not want him to go to Hogwarts. Was it even possible to not go to Hogwarts after you were accepted?

Suddenly an idea hit him. What if Harry didn't go back to Hogwarts this year? Sure his little Serpent would be crushed but he'd get over it. They'd avoid having to deal with Dumbledore, and he could train Harry without interruption or distraction. Sure they'd be stuck with his horrible relatives but he could take care of it.

The boy would have to depend on him, especially with his friends out of the way. He would have more time to make Harry his perfect servant.

At that moment the elf pulled out all the letter's from his little Serpents friends that the elf had been intercepting.

Voldemort glared.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry glared at the little elf. "Please hand them over."

"Only if you promise not to go to Hogwarts," The elf persisted.

"Hand them over now!" Harry lunged at Dobby.

Dobby managed to slip passed him and run downstairs, Harry chased after him, slightly scared that his family would see him.

Dobby suddenly stopped in the kitchen glancing between the cake and the people in the living room, than back at Harry.

"Please don't." Harry whispered/hissed. Taking a step towards him,

"Only if Mister Potter does not go to school," Dobby offered.

For a sec Harry swore he heard Voldemort telling him to agree. But Harry shook it off. "I can't Hogwarts is my home!"

"Than Dobby must…for Mister Potter's own good." Dobby snapped his fingers, and the cake started floating towards the big business mans wife.

Dobby quickly disappeared, not wanting to get spotted by the adults.

His eyes Harry made a move to stop the cake, but something stopped him. His leg wouldn't move! **"What's going on?"** Harry mentally screamed.

"**Calm down my little Serpent."** Voldemort told him a strangely calm tone.

Harry glared in response. The cake was getting closer to the women!

"**It's not like it's going to hurt her." **Voldemort told him dully, Harry swear he sounded slightly pleased.

"**My Uncle will kill me, I have to stop it!" **Still he couldn't move. Harry paused. **"You are holding me back!"** He hissed.

"**Let's just say MY little Serpent that I know what's best for you." **Voldemort told him pleasantly.

Harry was about to protest when he heard a load plop as the cake fell onto her!

"**Crap."**

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

The Dark Lord couldn't help but feel satisfied as the muggles did there best to lock his boy up.

He never thought he'd be on the same side as them, but he was. There was no way he could let Dumbledore and the boy's pathetic friends undo his work on him.

Harry laid down on his bed, after watching his windows get barred up. **"Why did you do that?"** Harry hissed accusingly.

Voldemort didn't bat an eye at his servant's anguish for not being able to go to Hogwarts. **"Don't you trust me young one…I promise this is for the best." **He said in his confident persuasive tone.

Harry didn't reply his face was in his hands in anguish.

Voldemort smirked; the boy would defiantly get over it, maybe not quickly but soon. **"I know you really looked forward to going to Hogwarts my little Serpent but things had to be this way…at least I can still teach you."**

Harry only grumbled. The nickname even though he was used to it, still annoyed him.

Voldemorts smirk grew. "**And I'll do my best to keep those filthy ugly muggles away from us."**

Knowing better than to argue over the whole filthy muggle thing the boy went to sleep.

Leaving Voldemort to plan the next day.

* * *

><p><em>Hey people of the universe and beyond I hope you enjoyed this chapy. Thanks for all of the review by the way! <em>_J_

_Tell me what you think and I'll update sometime next week._


	8. Weasley's ruin everything

**My Mental Guardian**

(Harry POV)

Suddenly out of nowhere Harry woke up, he got up and looked out the window. From what he could see to headlights were coming this way…Headlights? In the sky?

Faintly he could hear a car engine.

He could not help but gap in surprise.

In the car was Fred, George and Ron! Ron smiled at him. "Hello Harry."

"Ron." Harry gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course, now come get your stuff." Ron told him.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort glared murderously at the blood traitors. How dare they, how dare those filthy traitors ruin his plans! His anger boiled, he had to force it down so Harry wouldn't sense it.

He watched as his Little Serpent packed everything as fast as he could. Meanwhile The Weasley filth had hooked up the bar's to the car, and started pulling them off!

No, no, no, no! He mentally screamed. He already had the next few months planned! He was also going to experiment on using the boy's magic to get his body back! Now it was all ruined!

With a load crash, the bar's came off! Harry quickly started putting everything in the car! In the hallway he could hear the fat oaf that was his uncle coming down the hallway.

Voldemort had to fight off the temptation to hold Harry back again. There was no way the boy would listen to him if he ruined everything now.

Just as Harry was getting into the car, the useless tub of lard burst into the room! He grabbed Harry's leg and tried to pull him in!

Silently Voldemort cheered the man on! Sure Harry would be beat but that just would mean he would have to comfort him and gain more of his trust. He would just add that much more pain when he kills them later on.

For now, though they had to serve there stinking purpose and not let them take his little Serpent!

All Voldemorts hopes quickly went down the drain, as Harry kicked himself free. Well at least the tub of lard got pushed out a window. Voldemort thought silently as the uncle fell out the window. He frowned as the uncle got up. "_Should have died!"_ Voldemort grumbled.

Harry flinched at that, but ignored him.

"By the way Happy Birthday." Ron told him.

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

Harry smiled.

"_Today's your birthday?" _Voldemort grumbled, in slight surprise.

"_Ya,"_ Harry told them shyly. He felt the Dark Lords anger earlier, and he was nervous about it.

The Dark Lord bristled a little, apparently hearing the last part. _"You know I wouldn't hurt you."_ He hissed softly.

Harry didn't answer.

Beside him, George nudged him. "Hey Harry you ok?"

Harry forced a smiled. "Ya I'm fine."

"You look as if you're in a trance." Fred told him.

Harry looked down. "Sorry just…really tired."

"You guy's leave him alone, he has pry been threw a lot today with those muggle's and all." Ron told them, shooting Harry apologetic look.

"_You have no idea!"_ The Dark Lord hissed.

Ignoring him, Harry nodded a thank you.

* * *

><p>They managed to get to the Weasley house by morning. The car made a load grumbling noise as the landed.<p>

As they went inside, the twins motioned for him to be quite.

Harry could hear Voldemort sneer as they walked in.

"_This is no place for people like us my Little Serpent." _He told Harry calmly and confidently. _"WE should be living in a palace, not this filth! With servants waiting for my err our call." _The Dark Lord seemed caught up in a day dream.

Harry didn't bug him, these moments happened rarely but when they do, it usually meant that he wasn't paying attention to Harry. Leaving Harry free with his temporary peace.

Right when the boy's had relaxed Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared.

"Where have you been!"

* * *

><p><em>Hehe and some of you thought I was going to force Harry to stay at the Dursley's for a while. But then we wouldn't have the fun that's coming soon with the dairy.<em>

_I'll update soon and thank you all for all of the reviews._


	9. the burrow

**MY MENTAL GAURDIAN **

The Weasley boy paled at the sight of their Mom, they hid the food they took behind their backs.

Harry glanced back and forth between Ron and his Mom.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Off course I don't blame you Harry." She turned back to her boys hands on her hips. "Beds empty, no note, car gone!"

They all looked down.

"You could have died! You could have been seen!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"They were starving him Mom, put bars on his windows!" Ron attempted to protest.

"Well you better hope I don't put bars on your window." She threatened. Ron paled at the suggestion. In the back of his mind he could practically see Voldemort smiling enjoying this.

She turned to Harry. "I bet your hunger Harry here let me make you breakfast."

Why'll she got cooking Ron started showing him around.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Voldemort sighed, not really paying attention to what the filthy blood traitors had to say to Harry. All he could thing about was how much fun he was going to have with torturing him for running his plans when he got his body back.

He smiled at the thought at getting his body back, he couldn't wait. Voldemort was going to try to use his little Serpents magic to at least temporarily get his body back, but now he couldn't do that.

He turned back to young Harry who was eating with his blood traitor friend. They had gotten far over the summer, not as far as he would like but far still. He doubted his little Serpent even knew how much he trusted him…or at least as much as he'd ever admit to.

Voldemort frowned. The whole cake and getting locked up part may cause his little Serpent not to trust him as much anymore and they couldn't have that know could he.

He made a mental note to make it up to Harry and regain his trust. Then maybe his little Serpent will be the perfect servant.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry frowned. Voldemort was being usually quite that usually wasn't a good sign. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, Mr. Weasley came in.

The whole place erupted with a bunch of hello's and welcome homes.

Mr. Weasley did the same smiling and saying hello. He froze when he saw Harry. "Excuse me I don't believe we met before." He said politely.

"Sorry I am Harry, Harry Potter." He said with a smile.

A twinkle entered Mr. Weasley's eyes. "Harry Potter, well Ron has told us all about you. When did he get here."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her sons. "Your sons stole that enchanted car of your's, and flew across England to get him." She explained.

A big smile flashed across his face. "Really how did it go!"

Mrs. Weasley smacked him in the shoulder, as all the boys told him it was great.

"I mean that was really wrong of you boys, really wrong of you." Mr. Weasley told them nervously.

While they all shared smirks an old looking owl flew into the window.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Percy can you get him please."

Percy got up and took the mail from the bird and started looking threw it. "It's our Hogwarts letter with the list of supplies there's one for Harry Two." He said handing the letters out.

"Dumbledore must know you are here Harry." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Voldemort tensed at Hearing that sentenced. How did the old goat know he was here? What else does he know about?

Doing his best not to panic he looked at Harry's list, wanting to know what they may teach his little Serpent.

He was instantly shocked. Lockhart…Gilderoy Lockhart…that idiot was teaching DADA! Was Dumbledore insane! They man was useless. Completely and utterly useless! He couldn't help but wonder how on earth Lockhart got the job and he didn't.

"That's very expensive." He heard Mr. Weasley mutter.

"We will manage." She smiled at the children. "Looks like were going to Diagon alley."

"_Finally something useful." _Voldemort muttered. At least he could have Harry get some Dark Arts books for him to teach the boy over the summer now.

* * *

><p><em>Ah poor Voldemort everyone's ruining his plans. Next up wonderful old Diagon alley. <em>

_(Sigh) Wouldn't that be great though Voldemort or Tom Riddle as the DADA teacher, i know there has been a few takes on that and i only found 1 i really liked. If you find or write a story with Tom as DADA teacher that's good please don't hesitate to PM me._

_Please review if you like it…hate it…have some advice or so on._


	10. knockturn alley

**My Mental Guardian**

**(**Harry POV)

Harry watched in curiosity as the family gathered around the fireplace gathering their stuff. Mrs. Weasley picked up a bowl with some purple powder in it.

She smiled at Harry. "Alright Harry you first."

"But Mom Harry doesn't know how to use floo powder." Ron protested.

Harry frowned. "Floo powder?"

"It's rather quite simple Harry, Percy care to show him." Mrs. Weasley said summoning her Prefect son. Percy straightened up as he stepped forward, and grabbed a small amount of the powder.

"Diagon Alley!" He shouted throwing the powder to the ground, a puff of smoke he disappeared.

Harry took a step back in surprise. In the back of his mind Voldemort snickered.

"K Harry your turn just say the place you want to go and throw the floo to the ground." She smiled as she gave Harry some floo powder, and led him to the fireplace.

Harry nodded nervously. "D-Diagon Alley." Harry stuttered throwing it to the ground. Suddenly everything blurred the next thing he knew he was being shot out of an old dusty chimney.

"_You should have spoken more clearly Harry."_ Voldemort sneered as he watched Harry dust himself off.

Harry scowled and scanned the room. It was filled with stuff you'd see at a Goth store but was covered with more dust.

"_What the heck is a Goth?" _Voldemort asked slightly annoyed.

Harry sighed, and looked around to see if anybody was their. _"Where are we?"_

"_I believe we are in Borgins and Burkes that's in Knockturn Alley." _Voldemort told him thoughtfully. _"They really let this place go."_

"_No kidding." _Harry muttered as he looked at an item with a big Caution sign on it.

"_Take several steps away from that thing." _Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Harry took several steps back and headed out not wanting to be their any longer. But Knockturn alley wasn't much better but instead of creepy items it had very creepy people that looked like belong in a horror film.

Harry felt panic rise up in him. How was he supposed to get to Diagon alley?

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Voldemort rolled his eyes as he watched Harry stumble threw Knockturn alley, wondering when the boy would just ask him for help.

Several people were watching the boy keenly as he past. Several of the fools attempted to approach Harry but Voldemort used some of his remaining power to warn them to stay away.

And of course Harry didn't seem to notice this.

He was just about to remind Harry that he could ask him for help, with the idiot Hagrid appeared.

He scowled in annoyance as Harry joined Hagrid. This is going to be a long year.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Hagrid led Harry to the bookstore where the Weasley's were. Mrs. Weasley instantly ran over and started Mother henning him.

"Are you alright dear? Where have you been, why are you so filthy?" She started brushing the dust and soot off of him as Hagrid attempted to explain everything to her.

Harry frowned as he saw the huge crowed of people in the store. "What's going on?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart is signing some of his books." Hermione who had just joined them exclaimed excitedly.

Ron rolled his eyes, and lead Harry closer to where Lockhart was. Quickly fallowed by Hermione and the others.

The golden hair Lockhart stopped in midspeech when he saw Harry, a smile frozen on his face. "Harry Potter." He whispered.

Everyone in the rooms attention turned to him, they camera man that was taking pictures put him right next to Lockhart and started taking pictures.

Lockhart gave them his famous smile.

Harry forced himself to smile back.

"_You're putting up with this?" _Voldemort hissed in the back off his head glaring at Lockhart. _"The mans a fool."_

Silently Harry agreed and somehow managed to keep up the smile as Lockhart handed him some free signed books. As Gilderoy turned back to the camera Harry made his get away.

Lockhart didn't seem to notice that he left and was posing for the camera.

Harry handed the books over to Mrs. Weasley who gladly took them.

"The famous Harry Potter can't even go into a book shop without making the front page." Malfoy sneered as he approached them.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

Voldemort scowled in annoyance as the younger Malfoy approached Harry.

Did everyone want to get in his way of Manipulating Harry! First the filthy Weasley's and now the blond brat!

He listened with great annoyance as they argued. It was kind of difficult to convince Harry that purebloods are the 'good guys' if Draco was doing his best to ruin his hard work!

At that moment Lucuis came in stopping his son.

But that didn't matter anymore, why'll Harry and the others were focusing on the Malfoy, Voldemort was focusing on a old book he was carrying. On the side he could barley make out the name Tom Riddle.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><em>K i'm really sorry but i had to cut it off here i'm really busy so...don't be mad. <em>

_They next chapter as usual will be next week._


	11. Planning for the future

**My Mental Guardian**

_Just as a note, I am most likely not going to do any of the pairing stuff who should go out with who. The main reason is…I suck at it, tried it before and it failed big time, other than that I just find that stuff annoying if you like it good for you, I just don't._

_Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wouldn't be here if I did._

* * *

><p>(VOLDEMORTS POV still)<p>

If he could have, he'd have killed Lucuis at that moment. How dare he bring his precious Horucrux out of hiding!

Voldemort had to stop himself from screaming in fury as he watched the blond fool sneak it in with the youngest Weasleys stuff.

No doubt, the piece of him in there will possess the stupid Weasley girl, and open the chamber of secrets. He frowned deep in thought. As much as he's love to see mud-bloods suffer at the moment couldn't be allowed.

Voldemort was just about to have Harry retrieve the dairy when he suddenly stopped. An idea started to form.

Voldemort smirked as he watched Malfoy and Draco leave. The fool may have done something good after all.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

A few days later and they found themselves running to go catch the train! Voldemort was oddly quiet since what happen with Malfoy.

He even at points ignored Harry all together. Only talking to him when he had some weird question for Harry, but after hearing a few words from Harry went back to focusing on something else,

"Come on Harry we are late!" Ron shouted urging him forward, as they ran to 9 ¾.

Harry was going as fast as he could after the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley motioned for the twins and Percy to go, Ginny and the parents quickly fallowed them.

With a quick nod both Harry, and Ron raced towards the door.

They crashed into the wall with a big bang, all of there stuff going everywhere.

"What in blazes are you doing?" One of the guards asked.

"_That's what I'd like to know." _Voldemort growled, waking up from his thoughts now that after Harry crashed.

"Sorry lost control of the cart." Harry said, picking himself up. Beside him, Ron nodded wearily.

The guard gave them a suspicious look. But went back to helping people find their stations,

"What happened?" Harry hissed at Ron.

"I don't know they portal closed or something!" Ron said picking up a terrified Rat.

Near by a clock chimed.

"Crap! We missed it!" Harry groaned, running his hand threw his hair.

Ron paled. "Harry if we can't get in…maybe mom and dad can't get back."

"Maybe we should wait by the car." Harry exasperated.

"The car," A smirk appeared on Ron's face.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort watched in annoyance as the boys ran to the car, Ron jumping in and picking up the keys from a cup holder.

Harry gaped at him. "Your dad keeps the keys in the car…in plain sight."

Ron gave him a confused look. "Ya why?"

Harry just shook his head in disbelief. "Apparently your dad doesn't know the meaning of car theft."

"K we just fly to Hogwarts." Ron stated.

"_Please tell me your nitwit of a friend is joking." _Voldemort asked sarcastically.

"_He's not a nitwit." _Harry snapped back. "Ron please tell me your joking, we could get in big trouble."

"But how else are we going to get to school Harry? You could be forced to go back with the Dursley's." Ron pointed out. "Beside's how hard can it be?"

Harry frowned taking in what he said.

Voldemort growled he could see a million ways this could go wrong. A few day's ago he would have wanted them to do this, and do his best to make sure they were suspended from Hogwarts, leaving Harry for him to mold in his perfect servant. Or in the least somehow injure that nuisance Weasley bad enough to have to stay home.

But now that he had a brilliant plan that would get his body back and manage to control his little Serpent.

"_Don't Harry." _Voldemort commanded. _"Do you want to risk getting expelled."_

"…We could get expelled." Harry murmured to Ron.

Voldemort frowned. Was the boy unsure if he should listen to him or the Weasley?

"Come on Harry." Ron told him. "We will stop a little ways away if we go now we can make it in time to go with the others. We'll pretend we are apart of the people who came off the train."

"_My Little Serpent…don't." _Voldemort warned.

"_Don't what! "_ Harry silently snapped, somehow managing to keep his expression thoughtful on the outside. _"For all I know you could be trying to get me back to the Dursley's!"_

"_Boy…" _The Dark Lord growled his anger rising.

"Let's go." Harry told Ron, ignoring Voldemort.

Voldemort felt his rage biol. His **servant **was not going to get away with this! He had not been monitoring the boy's thoughts enough aparently, he was so busy planning he wasn't making sure that the boy's mind was under his control.

Well if the boy was going to disobey his master, he better expect to be punished.

* * *

><p><em>Don't you love chapter's that just write themselves. *Smiles*<em>


	12. attempted murder

**My Mental Guardian**

_Hello my dear viewer's before we take a look into today's chapter I have to ask you something. Lately I have been getting complaints about my short chapters. Not to whine or anything but between school, swimming and my other activities I have little time to write these but I try to update once a week and make the chapters around 1000 words._

_So I must ask you would you rather have my weekly 1000 word chapters or a longer one that updates monthly. Either way it doesn't matter to me so tell me what you want._

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV…again)<p>

The Dark Lord watched in anger as the two boys' flew over London in the car. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the cursed red head. How was this in any way a reasonable idea!

As angry as he was with Harry he couldn't be that angry with the boy, yes he needed punished but the foolish Weasley needed it more!

He didn't know what it was but something about Harry made him feel…what was the word complete, connected…it was similar to what he felt around his beloved Nagini but slightly different.

Voldemort shook it off deciding he'll give it some more thought later on. For now he had to focus on the boys.

A small plan was starting to form.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

"_Note to self never let Ron drive again!"_ Harry thought in slight panic, as the car swing from side to side.

"_Noted." _Voldemort grumbled in agreement.

Harry sighed, unsure what to do about the angry Dark Lord…

"_You want to know what you'll do about me!" _Voldemort gasped. _"It's more of what am I going to do to you my little Serpent!" _He hissed.

"Harry are you ok, you look like you are having a mental war." Ron told him half jokingly.

Harry forced a smile. "Just a headache. Look there's the train!" Harry pointed to the train as it past below them.

At that moment the invisibility flickered off.

Eyes wide Ron pushed the button frantically. "It's broken!" He shouted.

"_Great first you are going to get yourselves expelled then you are going to expose wizardry onto muggle society nice going." _Voldemort growled his temper rising.

"Just fly higher up out of sight." Harry told him.

"Won't we run into airplanes?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry they go extremely high, we'll pry dye from lack of air before we see one of them." Harry explained.

Ron just gave him a confused look, and then went flying into the sky.

Suddenly the car jerked sideways the door on Ron's side swung open and Ron almost fell out, he did his best to grip onto the seat trying to stay in.

"Harry grab the wheel!" Ron shouted trying to pull himself in. The car was now plummeting downward at a fast pace.

Harry attempted to move the wheel but it was locked, for some reason it wouldn't move! Suddenly he realized it wasn't the wheels locked his whole arm refused to move!

"Harry what's going on!" Ron screamed as he continued to pull himself up.

"I don't know for some reason both my arms and the wheel have frozen!" Harry told his friend trying desperately to gain control with little success.

Suddenly the car jerked sideway's in Ron's direction and he slipped, Harry forgetting the wheel lunged forward and grabbed Ron's arm just before he go out of reach!

They were getting really close to the ground now. Harry squeezed his eyes shut fearing the impact.

But at that moment just as quickly as it had when the car started to fall, the car started flying upward and evened out.

Harry managed to pull Ron up and they both just sat their for a second gasping.

"What was that!" Ron shouted as he stared at the car's wheel in confusion. "It's never done that before?"

"I don't know." Harry gasped, his mind feeling foggy for some reason. "It just freeze up!"

"Well thank God it's working now." Ron muttered.

"Ya…" Harry gripped his head trying desperately to clear the fog with little success.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

The Dark Lord haven't felt so tired in a long time.

Maybe he action were a bit rash but he was so angry he couldn't stand it. Beside's the Weasley wasn't the filthy Mud-blood who had her uses, the boy was completely useless he only got between him and his little Serpent!

In the end he had to use what's left of his power that he currently head to save the 3 of them from death.

He glared at the red head. The traitor would regret getting between him and what was his.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

"Are you ok Harry?" Ron asked as they neared Hogwarts. "You've been shaking your head like a mad dog for about an hour now."

"I'm fine I think." He said weakly. "We've missed the sorting by now."

Ron grimaced. "I was hoping to see Ginny sorted."

Harry smiled. "20 bucks say's she made it into Gryffindor."

_Sorry this chapter sucks I'm doing my homework why'll I'm writing this._


	13. killer tree oh my

**MY Mental Guardian**

_Hey I just want to say since I didn't make it clear enough it was Voldemort who did that to the car, and thank you for reading._

_Disclaimer: *Gun pointed at Yami's head* Fine! I do not own Harry Potter or technically the original idea for this story! There you happy? *Gun slowly disappears*_

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

"You really need to go to drivers Ed, Ron you really." Harry told his friends as they quickly approached the castle.

"I know I know. That's the tenth time you told me." Ron told him, fighting with the gears.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked getting kind of nervous.

"Nothing it's just stuck." Ron said calmly.

Harry still nervous looked up. "Ron tree!" Harry shouted as they flew right into the whomping willow.

They hit the tree with a load crash and the whole thing shook. In the back Hedwig let out a fearful screech.

"_Perfect just perfect!" _Voldemort hissed in the back of his head.

Harry frowned. _"What-"_

"At least nobody got hurt." Ron said, forcing a smile.

Before Harry could respond there was a groaning sound coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking around.

"Probably nothing now where's my…" At that moment Ron found his wand which was snapped in half, with the core sticking out.

Harry grimaced at the sight.

"Mom's going to kill me." Ron gasped his face as red as his hair.

"_Forget about the wand you fools! Get out of there now!" _The Dark Lord growled urgently.

"Ron I think…" Harry was interrupted by another low groan and the tree started to shake a little.

"Duck!" Ron shouted as one of the branches smashed into the car. The tree started to shake again its huge bulky branches beating on the car, leaving huge dents.

"_I warned you."_ Voldemort hissed again in the back of his head.

"_Sorry should have listened…" _Harry started.

"_That's an understatement!" _Voldemort snapped.

"_Sorry I'll start listening to you more!" _Harry pleaded mentally, barley tacking note when he felt the Dark lord smirk happily at that. "_Just tell me how do we get out of this?"_

"_Try backing out." _Voldemort suggested pleasantly as the tree started to swing around.

"_Thanks." "_Ron try backing out!" He shouted to his best friend.

Ron nodded pulling the thing into reverse. By some miracle they managed to drive out of the tree landing with a big thump on the ground.

"Drive! Drive!" Harry shouted as the tree got ready to smash them like a bug at full force!

Ron forced the thing into to drive and the managed to dodge the tree, and the continued off until they were out of range.

They were just about to heave a sigh of relief when the car literally shoved them out of the vehicle! Throwing Hedwig, Scabbers and all their luggage out with them.

Harry and Ron watched in pure shock as the car just drove off into the dark forest.

"_This is what happens when you mix muggle and magic things together." _Voldemort told Harry in a tone that reminded Harry off one of Professor McGonagall's lectures.

"_I'll keep that in mind." _Harry replied staring at the retreating shape of the car.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

A few hours later and all of his worries of his little Serpent being expelled were washed away by an unknowing old goat Dumbledore.

They fool had unwontedly helped him. Voldemort couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face when he gets his body back and Harry officially joins him.

As the entered the Gryffindor common room, Voldemort looked threw Harry's sight to see if he could spot the Weasley girl and his Horcrux.

To his disappointment she was nowhere to be seen.

He turned his attention as Harry and Ron explained what had happen to the excited Gryffindors.

Surprisingly Harry just seemed to sit back as his friends told everybody the story.

"_I suggest you_ _get some sleep serpent." _Voldemort smirked, thinking about how the next day will go over. _"You'll need it if you want to stay awake threw Lockharts lesson."_

"_I think I'd rather sleep threw class." _Harry mumbled.

"_True but then I'd have to sit threw it alone and trust me you don't want that." _Voldemort told him with a tiny smile.

"_That sounds fine to me." _Harry replied in fake defiance.

Voldemort let out a dark smile. Maybe the car ride wasn't such a bad thing it certainly had the boy trusting him and his judgment more again. _"Just go to bed you little brat before I knock you out."_

Harry nodded before excusing himself and heading to bed.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

As Harry got into bed he thought back to what happened in Snape's office.

They had come so close to being expelled all because he didn't listen to Voldemort. He let the idea sink in hoping that the Dark Lord wasn't paying attention.

Harry felt slightly torn, over the summer Voldemort had become guardian angel err dark guardian angel, but after what happen with the cake that all shattered. But he still helped him and if he listened about the whole car thing he would have had a lot less grief.

So that left one big question on his mind should he trust Voldemort or not?


	14. i hate Lockhart

**My Mental Guardian **

(Voldemort POV)

Voldemort smirked down at his little serpent, pleased with what he was hearing from the boy's thoughts.

Apparently what happened in the flying death machine had reestablished some of little Harry's faith in him. Something he was going to make sure he didn't loose this time. The next few weeks will be crucial.

He glanced over at the pile of useless Lockhart books. He had thought about convincing Harry too read ahead and study for his classes…but that meant he would have to study those the Lockhart books to, and he didn't want Harry's mind to turn to slush from reading them.

How was it possible for Dumbledore to refuse to give him a job but he hired Lockhart, who was like those dumb blond on muggle TV. (Curse you TV blonds! Ruined it for the rest of us!)

Oh well he would spend the class time teaching Harry about real DADA. He smirked at the sleeping boy. After all he needed to be ready for his return to power.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the DADA class. Any seriousness and respect the classroom may have had for a defense against the dark arts class was by now gone. Pictures of Lockhart and his books were everywhere.

Hermione took liberty of telling the boy's everything about Lockhart.

Not long after they sat down Lockhart burst in flashing a smile.

Ron's head instantly hit his desk, he groaned in misery.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry Ron we will survive."

"No we will not." He groaned.

Harry was about to reply when Lockhart began to speak.

"_Let it begin." _Voldemort smirked.

"Me," Gilderoy started with his infamous smile. "Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, third class, honorary member of Dark force defense league. 5 time winner of witch's weekly most charming smile award." To prove his point the put on a huge flashing smile.

"Bet you a weeks worth of homework that all but that last part is a lie." Ron whispered over to Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"_There's a Dark Force Defense League?"_ Voldemort asked thoughtfully. _"Huh you learn something new everyday."_

Harry frowned. _"You never heard of them?" _

"_This is the first time I had heard of it. Hey look quiz on your first day." _He smirked down at Harry.

Harry forced himself back into the real world, just as Lockhart beamed a smile at him as he handed him a paper.

What is Gilderoy's favorite color?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

What do you think is Lockhart's greatest achievement?

"_Usually I'd advise that you'd get on the good side of all the teacher's at Hogwart's, but he's not worth it."_ Voldemort went silent for a moment. _"I'll teach you what you need to know and we can practice spells in the Room of Requirements. Since this buffoon obviously not going to give you a proper education."_

"_Room of what?"_ Harry asked as he looked his paper in boredom.

"_I'll explain later."_

* * *

><p>(Tom POV)<p>

Inside the stupid diary Tom waited impatiently for the Ginny brat to start writing to him again. He already had the basics for his plan to rid the school of the filthy mud-bloods!

But there was one thing he was curios about. A boy the brat kept mentioning named Harry Potter.

At first he just thought it was a simple pathetic crush, but then she started talking about him defeating a dark lord, the weird lightning scar, him being a hero. How could you not be curios about that? And what if this dark lord is his future self?

He'd have to learn more before he went into his next faze of action.

Beside's that there was another thing that was bugging him. Tom wasn't really sure how to describe it; it was as if there was another him in the school. It was the weirdest thing, as if something else was pulling on him.

Maybe there was another Horocrux in the school or something. And the oddest part was he could fell several of them. One he could barley feel as if it was buried deep within the school walls where no one will find it. And the other 2 felt really weird almost as if they were right next to each other. One of the suspected Horocrux's had a lot of energy and almost seemed…complete.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny started writing.

Focusing his attention on the girl, he shoved the ideas to the back of his mind. He would deal with them later

* * *

><p><em>Yay Tommy's here! *Claps* Ok today's chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be sorry. As a second thought I added Tom in hope that it'll make up for it. Just for future reverence I'm not planning on using Tom's POV as much as the others but it will still be there.<em>

_As for the Dark Force Defense league from what I can remember it was only ever mentioned in Lockharts promo thingy…anyway if it is used for something other than that in the books sorry._

_Please review…Unless it's to complain about my spelling on grammar._


	15. letters and brooms

**My Mental Guardian **

(Harry POV)

"Its official DADA has officially became a dead class, we are not going to learn anything useful with him as teacher." Ron mumbled as they sat down for lunch.

Hermione frowned at his statement. "How can you say that, we just need to give him a chance? He needs to get used to teaching."

"Hermione…he set a bunch of pixies on us." Ron told her in an extremely serious tone.

Hermione bit her lip but didn't reply she stared fixated at the food.

"I'm sorry Hermione but Ron's right, Lockhart sucks." Harry told her, as he sat down next to them.

"Hey Ron isn't that your owl?" One of the other Gryffindors asked.

The looked up in time to see Ron's old useless owl crashed into the table and slide over to Ron and friends.

"_Pathetic creature."_ Voldemort muttered in a very bored tone.

Harry sadly couldn't help but agree with him as the owl recovered from its sorry state.

"Oh no!" Ron whimpered as he looked at the letter.

"Weasley's got a howler!" Someone at the table shouted, across the room people began laughing and snickering.

"Just get it over with Ron, trust me." Neville told him blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort couldn't help but smile with joy as the filthy blood traitor's hand trembled and opened the letter. The brat had this coming; nobody interrupted his plans and got away with it…not that this didn't mean he was going to lighten up on the boy heck no!

"**Ronald Weasley!" **It shouted with Mrs. Weasley's voice.

The boy trembled in horror, fear filling his eyes.

The letter turned in what looked like a mouth of a bloodthirsty vampire. **"How dare you steal that car! I wouldn't be surprised if they expelled you! Just wait until I get a hold of you, I suppose you didn't stop and think about what your father and I went threw when we noticed it was gone! **Mrs. Weasley shouted. The level of how load she was screaming could easily beat a rock concert.

Everyone in the place was silent and watching the victim of the Howler.

"**I thought your father would die of shame! You and Harry both could have died!"**

Voldemort smirked at that. The brat did almost die…almost sadly.

"**If you put another toe out of line we will send you straight home!" **It roared, before bursting into flames.

Ron looked like he was about to faint.

They continued on with the conversation but Voldemort didn't care. It was almost like the world was getting payback for him, breaking the boy's and now this.

He barley noticed when an older boy walked up and started talking to Harry. The only thing that he really heard from the two's conversation was Quidditch.

Voldemort expression dulled a little bit. He always had a certain distain for the sport and it was obvious that Harry loved it. So he could either push his luck and convince Harry not to do it, or deal with it…Hm tough choice.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry after getting ready-fallowed Wood out to the Quidditch pitch. Voldemort of course made his opinion really clear, but soon decided that Harry wasn't going to change his mind and instead started telling him what spells he wanted Harry to work on later today.

Harry of course didn't mind it, until Wood started talking about what he was planning and that just made him to get a headache.

It didn't help that as soon as they got outside the Slytherin team appeared. Ron and Hermione who were nearby ran over to help their friend whatever way possible.

"What are you doing here Flint, I book the field today." Oliver hissed darkly.

Flint just smirked, not at all intimidated by Oliver. "Chill Wood we got a note." He handed it to Wood who grabbed it from his hand.

"_Those are awfully new brooms." _Voldemort hinted in Harry's head as Wood read the letter.

Harry glanced down to see what he meant and paled. It was the new Nimbus 2001's, how on earth could they afford that?

"You have a new seeker? Who?" Wood asked.

The Slytherin parted to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"_How did you not see that coming?" _Voldemort asked at seeing Harry's slightly shocked face.

"So you bribed your way in with getting them new brooms?" Harry asked, glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy's sneer faltered slightly and it took the Gryffindor's a second to understand what he was talking about.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they have actual talent." Hermione commented confidently standing beside Harry.

Draco glared at her. "Nobody asked you, filthy little mud blood!" He snarled.

Hermione took a step back and looked like she was hit, while Ron went red with fury.

"_What's a Mud-blood?" _Harry asked Voldemort Mentally.

"_Someone that wasn't born of a pureblood wizard family, and were born of muggles."_ Voldemort hissed the last word out. Voldemort was about to continue when Ron brought up his wand and attempted to cast some spell only to have it bounce back at him.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort smirked, as the Weasley went flying backwards.

Harry went chasing after him, to try to help but the damage was already done.

He was surprised that his little serpent didn't know what a mud-blood was but that would just make it easer for him. His smirk grew as Ron threw up a snail.

Fate must really like him right now.

* * *

><p><em>Ok this chapter wasn't the most fun to write I hope that doesn't affect anything, but if I'm correct the first attack is up next! Yay!<em>


	16. discovery

_**My Mental Guardian**_

(Harry POV)

Harry helped Hermione get Ron set down in Hagrids cabin. Hagrid unable to do anything else just gave him a bucket for the slugs to go in.

"_As I was saying earlier, it's a term to describe a someone with pathetic muggle blood instead of pure magic blood."_ Voldemort said dryly.

"_What's wrong with being muggle born?" _Harry asked sharply.

"_Ah my little serpent if only you were raised by some worthy wizards you would understand this." _Voldemort told him softly. _"Muggle's are worthless pathetic creatures, they have abused and tried to kill our kind for centeries."_

Harry almost felt like a little child, listening to his father tell him the way's of the world.

Voldemort continued. _"Those filthy muggle aunt and uncle of yours for example…and don't you dare say they are not that bad, because they are!"_

Harry shook his head, while Voldemort continued with his lecture.

"Harry are you ok?" Hagrid asked. Both him and Hermione were looking at him strangely.

"Yes I'm fine…just thinking." Harry told the nervously.

"Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Draco he called Hermione a…" He paused not say the word. "He called her a…mud blood."

Hermione looked like she was going to tear up at that piont.

Hagrid gasped. "He didn't!"

Harry looked down, unable to say anything.

"Now listen here Hermione, you are just as good as those Malfoy's if not better, there is not a spell that you don't know." Hagrid assured her.

Hermione smiled a thank you.

Harry watched in silence unsure what to say.

In the back of his head he could hear Voldemort mumble something that sounded like. "_Filthy half breeds."_

* * *

><p><em>(Tom Riddle POV)<em>

He smirked as the Ginny girl opened the dairy once again. Tonight he would open the chamber and make his first strike against the mud bloods. He focused his soul into her and withing seconds had tooken over the pathetic girl.

He sneered and started walking threw Hogwarts and towards the girls bathroom on the second floor.

As he walked, a familiar feeling swept over him/her. He/she froze…it felt like another Horcrux? He looked around but all he saw a boy with a weird lightning bolt scar.

"_Harrty Potter!" _He mentally screamed and he did his best to mimic a Ginny smile.

The boy frowned at him but didn't say anything and walked by.

_The boy who lived is in contact with one of the other Horcruxs…interesting. _He thought. "Hi Harry!"

"Hey Ginny." He said back with a small smile.

"Where are you going?" He/she asked stalling him while she tried to figure out what horcrux he had. Not the ring, not the necklace…he didn't have anything to hold the cup…but that meant…the boy was one was one.

"Just going to detention…are you ok you seem…on edge?" Harry asked taking a nervous step back.

"Ya I'm fine." She/he said, turning and leaving.

Potter gave her a weird look but didn't say anything.

Tom smirked evilly. He was going to have to find a way too…talk with mister Potter.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort watched the seen with interest. So his Horcrux had realized something was up.

He smirked. Good Tom will definitely try to make contact with Harry and he can his plan with Tom.

"_Do you know what that was about?"_ Harry asked curiously.

Voldemort smiled at his little serpent. _"Nothing you need to worry about at the moments my boy." _

Harry frowned and was about to say something, but decided against it.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry sighed in annoyance as he finally escaped Lockhart. The man was so self absorbed!

"_Some men were not born for fame."_ Voldemort told him in a bored tone.

Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement. Suddenly there was a whisper it sounded kind of odd. _"Do you hear that!"_ Harry asked urgently.

Voldemort seemed taken back. "_You can hear it! Can you understand it?"_

"_Yes, it's saying kill, do you know what it is?"_

Voldemort was about to answer, when Hermione and Ron suddenly appeared.

"Harry what's wrong!" Hermione asked.

"Voices can't you hear them!" Harry told them.

"Voices what voices?" Hermione asked.

"_No boy!" _Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Harry didn't hear him, all he could hear was the whispering. Harry ran down the halls, quickly fallowed by his friends.

Sudden he stopped, hanging by a light on the wall was Filch's Cat.

* * *

><p><em>Ya not the longest but I think it turned out well, I'm getting back into this story again. Yay! PS sorry for the cliffy.<em>


	17. hanging cat

**My Mental Guardian**

_Sorry for the lack of update, my computer decided to break down…then get infected by a virus sent by the devil…at least that's what the computer tech guy and his friends said…ya well I'm back and hopefully going to be back to my usual updating routine…if not someone's going to get sued._

_Disclaimer: You all know the drill on with the story._

* * *

><p>(Still Harry's POV)<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in horror and shock at the dangling body of Filch's cat, hanging off one of the torches on the walls. On the wall behind it someone had written something in blood.

Harry took a nervous step forward, towards the cat.

"_Forget the cat boy! Get out of here now!" _Voldemort growled. _"People are coming!"_

Harry mentally frowned. _"Do you know what happened?" _Harry asked the Dark Lord.

"_This is not the time brat; do you know how bad this looks?" _Voldemort hissed warningly.

Before Harry could reply, he heard the footsteps of a really large pack of students. The three young wizards turned around just in time to see them all appear from around the corner, with of course the headmaster and a lot of the other teachers.

"_Idiot," _Voldemort grumbled, Harry could practically see him shaking his head.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Malfoy read thoughtfully with a sneer. He looked at Hermione. "You'll be next Mudblood!"

Harry was about to explain to Dumbledore what had happened when Filch pushed his way through the crowed.

Harry flinched as his glare landed on him. "You did this to my cat."

Harry shook his head desperately. But Filch ignored him. "You murdered my cat! I'm going to kill ya!"

"Filch!" Dumbledore interrupted tacking a step towards them.

* * *

><p>(Ginny POV) Yes I am going to do a moment in her POV.<p>

Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room, pacing back and forth. The whole last hour was a blur to her, but for some reason it felt really important, but what could it be.

Ginny groaned as she shook her head trying to rid it of that fussy clouded feeling.

At that moment a bunch of Gryffindor's entered the commons, all gossiping and discussing something.

"Hey Weasley," One of the other first year girls called. "You just missed the weirdest and freakiest thing ever." The girl declared. "Someone just petrified Filch's cat!"

Ginny looked at the girl in shock. "What?"

"Ya someone was really mad at Filch, there was something else too written on the walls. 'The Chamber of Secrets was open enemy of the heir beware.' Something like that."

"Oh…excuse me I have to go." With that Ginny quickly retreated. She had to talk to Tom.

* * *

><p>(Tom Riddle POV) Yay Tommy<p>

Tom waited patiently in his dairy, planning what he should do about this latest discovery. It was a brilliant idea, hiding a piece of his soul in his arch enemy who would ever expect it?

Although it would be key place to keep his soul safe for the future, he would be a lot stronger if he was to put his two souls together, after he was done with the Weasley girl.

Tom chewed thoughtfully on his two options. What would help him better more power, or a chance at keeping his precious soul safe?

Of course he always could use the piece of him to turn Dumbledore's precious savior into his own little slave just waiting to do whatever he said.

Tom pondered this for a moment. It would be risky, but was it worth it.

Tom smirked suddenly, the image of Dumbledore's face when he found out his boy-who-lived and bowing and obeying everything the Dark Lord said, that alone would make it worth it.

His smirk quickly turned into a frown as he felt the tip of a pen on his pages. The girl was back.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

"_So do you know what happened?" _Harry asked about an hour later, as he got ready for bed. _"You seemed too…and you heard the voice, so…do you?"_

Voldemort was silent for a moment thinking about what he should say. _"Don't tell me you think it's some plot of mine, just because of what happen last year."_

"_Yes."_ Harry said simply.

Voldemort frowned at that comment. "_Didn't we agree a while ago that you would trust and listen to me more?"_ He reminded the boy.

"_Ya but it doesn't mean I'll be stupid about it." _The boy pointed out.

Voldemort smirked. _"Fair enough my little serpent, just remembered what happened with that stupid muggle car."_

Harry looked like he was going to protest but quickly stopped himself.

"_Good boy."_

* * *

><p><em>Alright here is this week's chapter, and I'll see you next week for the next chapter. Before I go I have 2 things to say.<em>

_1: Many of you insisted on me getting a Beta and I know I need one, but before I decide I have to get one I thought I should try this out first, when my computer broke down I had my Microsoft thing updated and fixed. I hope that fixes most of the problems you've been telling me about .If you think I still need a Beta please tell me._

_2:I don't mean to by pushy and I'm very grateful for the reviews I got and I was wondering if you guy's will help reach my goal of 100._

_That's all for this week Yami out._


	18. Dumbledore

**My Mental Guardian**

_Yami here of course and I'd just like to thank everyone for helping me reach my goal, I hope you like the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned it._

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry didn't ask Voldemort any more questions last night, knowing he would avoid the answer. He walked through the halls with his friends Ron and Hermione to transfiguration; they were discussing (Like everyone else in the school) what had happen.

"Mr. Potter come with me." McGonagall pulled him aside as he entered the room. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Why does he want to see me?"

McGonagall shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know, maybe he's curious if you shall anything."

"But I told him everything I saw." Harry told her.

"As I said Potter I'm afraid I have no idea what Albus wants, but I suggest you be going. Oh and the password is Skittle's. Do you need help finding his office?" She asked.

Harry started started to say yes but Voldemort stopped him and told him he will lead him there. "No thank you." He said before turning to leave.

"_Now listen here boy!" _Voldemort hissed. _"Don't leave any indication that I'm here got it! Now go left."_

Harry turned the corner. "_I won't you know that."_ Harry replied thinking back to their conversation at the beginning of summer.

"_Not purposely you won't, I was hoping to keep you well away from that old manipulative goat."_ The Dark Lord lectured thoughtfully.

"_Don't call him that, he's not manipulative." _Harry retorted. He never really liked it when Voldemort made comments like that.

"_So willing to trust aren't you my little Serpent. No clue how much control that man that you know nothing about has over you." _Voldemort said seductively, once again playing with young Harry's mind.

Harry wanted to reply but couldn't think of anything.

"_See Harry you know nothing about your precious Headmaster, yet you give him your full trust._ _Go right, and then go straight till you see a gargoyle statue." _

"_Ok." _Harry said, uneasily.

"_Relax or he'll get suspicious, just act normal, and if I tell you something do it." _ He growled the last part.

Harry nodded. "Skittles."

The gargoyle started to move to reveal a stair case going up.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

He glared at the old man as he walked in. The only man who stood a chance against him and his power. (Harry doesn't count at the moment)

The old man smiled as he approached, his eyes twinkling. Voldemort felt the incredible urge to strangle the old man right now, but he couldn't right now. But he could wait oh he could wait.

"Harry my dear boy it's good to see you." He said cheerfully.

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Hello Headmaster is there something you need; I need to get back to transfiguration."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, probably not expecting Harry to want to go back to class. "It'll quick my boy don't worry. I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Ya I'm fine why." Harry asked a little too nervously.

"_Relax your too tense." _Voldemort hissed quietly as if Dumbledore could hear him.

Harry quickly straightened up; Dumbledore luckily didn't seem to notice.

"Your friends tell me you've been kind of distant, like you got something else on your mind." Dumbledore told him, in a grandfatherly tone. "They are worried about you Harry, if there is a problem you can tell me."

Voldemort felt his rage boil up in him. He could feel Harry felt slightly betrayed as well. How dare those brats get in his way! Why couldn't that Weasley brat just fall out of that stupid car! What his Harry saw in them he didn't know, but when he got his body back they were dead! No matter what the boy said!"

"I Don't feel any different Headmaster, guess I'm just tired and a little nervous because of what happened last year." Harry lied.

Voldemort smirked. At least he was getting better a lying.

Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Harry, the Dark Lord is gone now and can't hurt you. You can go back to class."

"Thank you Headmaster." Harry said simply before quickly walking out.

"_Nice job Serpent, you're getting better."_ Voldemort told the boy.

Harry merely shrugged.

Voldemort smirked the boy was still thinking about his friends. "_Something wrong __**my**__ little Serpent?" _He asked a fake sad voice.

"_Just didn't think Ron and Hermione would go behind my back like that."_ Harry said softly.

"_I was thinking about that too, it's almost like your friends don't trust you enough to just ask you what was wrong." _Voldemort told Harry, feigning sympathy.

"_No! They trust me we are best friends…"_ Harry shouted desperately trying to defend his friends, but was losing his trust in them.

"_If you say so."_

* * *

><p>(Dumbledore POV)<p>

He watched Harry go, that feeling of dread returning just like it had at the end of last year…and every time he got near Harry since.

Was Harry in contact with some cursed object or something, he really couldn't figure out what the feeling from.

Whatever it was something was bothering the boy, and he would have to figure out what before it was too late.

_And cut, well I hope you liked the chapter, and for those of you who have been saying that Voldemort is too soft ,and OCC I hope he's gotten better…and I'd like to point out that he kind of hast to be a little nicer for a lot of reasons, the main one is he's manipulating Harry, the rest I can go into great detail about like a lot of other HP fanfic authors, but instead I'm going to be a good school girl and study. Please R/R_


	19. friends

**.My Mental Guardian **

_Merry day after Christmas hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, and I wouldn't be here if I did…would I?_

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry laid down on his bed unsure what to do. He trusted them and they went behind his back, after everything they went through last year.

He sighed. Were they even his friends or were they just hanging out with him because of his Boy Who Lived status.

He felt like he should smack himself. They were his friends; he shouldn't doubt them like this…still.

"_Friends come and go Harry; you never know what will break the trust that binds your friendship. That's one of the reasons I never had any friends."_ Voldemort told him in a matter of fact tone.

"_And look how well you turned out." _Harry commented.

"_Still, you got to ask yourself are they worth it? How much can you really trust them?" _Voldemort questioned. _"If they fail you once they'll fail you again it'll only get worse."_

"_Still there my friends I should give them a shot…besides if trusting people is so bad what does that say about you?"_

Voldemort seemed a little token back by the question. He was silent for a moment but recovered before Harry could notice. "_True but I haven't let you down yet have I, besides why would I want to hurt you? We are so much alike we, I can't really consider you my enemy any more. Plus I'm stuck in your head so it's not like I can if I wanted too."_

"_What about what happened at the Dursleys." _Harry asked slightly reassured by what he said.

"_My little Serpent I was trying to do what I thought best for you, I could have trained you and found a way to get those filthy muggles to stop bothering and hurting you so much. You know that." _He told Harry.

Harry frowned he sounded like he was telling the truth, and it did make sense. _"Still I should at least give Hermione and Ron a second chance."_

"_Fine,"_ Voldemort hissed disdainfully. _"But don't say I didn't warn you."_

"_Of Course."_

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort watched the boy thoughtfully as he left for DADA. The boy was slowly starting not to trust his friends that was good but he still needed to get them completely separated for his plans to work…to have Harry completely dependent on him. Harry already trusted him but he still needed a little more pushing to make sure he never goes back to his light friends.

His mind started to wonder to the Dairy. It should be attacking again soon, he'd have to keep the boy away from that, it wouldn't be good to attracted the Dumbledore's attention again.

* * *

><p>(Ginny POV) Ya she's back.<p>

Ginny sat down at her desk Tom Riddles Dairy in hand. "**Hello Tom." **She wrote. (Sorry for the interruption but for future reference writing in the dairy will be bold ok.)

"**Hello Ginny, any luck on talking to Harry?" **He asked.

Ginny frowned sad at the reminder. **"I was going to but I lost my courage, what am I going to do. What if he doesn't like me? I can't even talk to him!"**

There was a pause for a moment. **"I think I can find out for you."** Tom wrote back.

Ginny smiled hopefully. **"You…you can how?"**

"**Give me to him."**

"What!" She exclaimed out load. A few girls nearby gave her a suspicious look wondering what her problem was.

"**Don't worry I won't tell him any of your secrets. Listen it'll be perfect we get Harry to write to me for a while, and I'll ask him if he likes you or not then you can take me back before he notices anything."**

Ginny bit her lip thoughtfully. It did sound like a good plan, and she could easily steal it back. But what if Tom decides he liked talking to Harry more than her! **"Promise you'll come back."**

"**I Promise."**

Ginny smiled. **"But there is one problem how do we get you to Harry without raising his suspicions or know he won't get rid of you?"**

"**Leave that to me."**

A funny feeling began to fill Ginny. The world around her seemed to blur and darken.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I'm leaving it on a cliffy…again I will try not to next time. I think I got everybody's character ok but I'm not sure. Please read and review.<em>


	20. Quiditch match

_**My Mental Guardian**_

_Alright people before I star this chapter I need to talk to you…I have no idea how to end this so I'm going to ask you a poll will be open on my profile I would really like it if you voted. Good suggestions on what I should do is welcome._

* * *

><p>(Tom Riddles POV)<p>

He using Ginny's body walked through the Gryffindor common room, everyone had gone to the Slytherin Vs Gryffindor game so it was deserted.

He/She snuck into the boy's dorm making sure nobody was there, after he was no one was there he walked over to Harry's bed and put the dairy in the bag with his schools books. He cast a small spell on it so he'd be compelled to keep hold of the book instead of just throwing away. He felt a small pain and a little weaker after using magic.

He quickly scanned the boy's stuff to see if there was anything he'd be interested in or would give him some info…nothing.

Tom smirked. "Goodbye Ginny, hello Harry."

* * *

><p><em>(Harry POV)<em>

"_How you find this game fun is beyond me." _Voldemort sighed. "_It's a foolish game, a waste of time."_

"_I like it, besides it gives me an excuse to not hang out with Hermione and Ron."_ Harry explained as he walked out to the pitch for their game with Slytherin.

"_True…"_ He could tell the Dark Lord was smiling_. "I'd wish you luck…but then that meant I wanted Gryffindor to win."_

Harry smirked.

"Harry come on focus!" Wood shouted.

(Hermione POV) haha ya I'm not a fan of it too.

Hermione watched as her friend flew around on his broom, looking for the snitch.

She felt slightly guilty for going behind his back and talking to Dumbledore behind his back. It was obvious he felt betrayed by that why else would he be avoiding them.

After the game she'd go apologize to him.

"Hermione look!" Ron shouted.

Hermione looked back at the field in time to see him catch the snitch and fall on the ground. The crowd cheered. Seeing the bludger still coming after him, Hermione ran down into the field fallowed by Ron and Hagrid

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I'm going to have to leave it right here right now, remember to check out the poll and review.<em>


	21. AN Scream!

**An **

**Hey everyone remember last chapter I said go to my profile to vote ya… for some reason that's not working so I'm just going to put it here and you can vote by reviewing.**

**1: Dumbledore finds out and stops it**

**2: Voldemort wins and Harry turns dark (Willingly or unwillingly.)**

**3: Voldemort gets his own body and escapes tacking Harry with him**

**4: Dumbledore finds out and stops it but it cost Harry his life.**

**Hmm…I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh well as I said before I don't want to give any more details than necessary if you have any questions PM or something.**

**-Yami Tenno 3**


	22. found diary

**My Mental Guardian **

_Thanks for all the votes, I can't believe how many I got I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ccount it as my thanks._

_**Bold: Writing in the diary.**_

_Italics: Mental voice._

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry dodged the bludger as it threw itself at him, he rolled away as it stricked again. Just before it could attack a third time, Hermione showed up and cast a spell that quickly destroyed it.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly pulled himself up clutching his broken arm.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Ya, I'm fine thanks." He told her with a small smile.

"We should get you to the hospital wing." Hagrid told him.

"Let me through!" Lockhart demanded pushing his way through to Harry. "Let me see." He told Harry grabbing his broken arm.

"_Don't let him cast a spell on you!"_ Voldemort hissed in the back of his mind. "_Get out why'll you still can boy."_

"A quick spell can fix it." Gildroy told him with a smile pulling out his wand.

Harry quickly tried to back away with little success. "No, No! Not you!"

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's talking about." Lockhart assured the growing crowed of people watching.  
>"Really I'm fine." Harry quickly said.<p>

But it was too late Gildroy said a spell that Harry was pretty sure was made up. His arm glowed for a second, and then it went his arm went limp.

Harry stared at it in shock._ "What did he do to it, I can't feel anything."_

"_You have no bones in your arm now._" Voldemort explained._ "That man shouldn't be allowed to have a wand." _He hissed.

Harry watched as Hagrid snapped at Lockhart, before quickly leading Harry to the hospital wing.

Harry spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing listening to Ron and Hermione argue about Lockhart. The only time they had stopped arguing was when Harry asked Ron to get his book bag from the Gryffindor tower.

Voldemort had suggested that if he was going to be stuck here till tomorrow he might as well get his homework done.

Harry had agreed, it was definitely better than listening to his friends argue.

"Visiting hours are over." Madam Pomfrey had told them after Ron had returned.

"Alright, bye Harry." Ron said.

"Bye."

Harry picked up his book bag and began to pull out his homework papers when he noticed a book he had never seen before.

"_When did I get this?"_ He asked silently pulling the book out and examining it. On the front in small gold letters it said Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort looked at the book in surprise. How did it get in there? Tom probably found a way to put it in there somehow.

"_Tom Riddle that name sounds oddly familiar." _ Harry said frowning.

"_Write in it…" _He told Harry he needed him to make contact with the diary so he could talk to Tom about his plan. _"See what happens." _He added after a second.

"_Do you know something about it?"_ Harry asked Voldemort trying not to sound suspicious.

"_Of course not my Little Serpent, I'm just giving you a suggestion." _Voldemort lied; deciding to let the suspiciousness in Harry's voice slide just this once.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry pulled out his quill and ink, deciding to give it a shot. **"Hello my names Harry Potter."** After a second it faded away, and was replaced by someone else writing.

"**Hello Harry Potter, I'm Tom Riddle."**

Harry gaped in surprise. _"It worked!"_

"_Of course it does it was my idea."_ Voldemort smirked seeming oddly pleased.

Harry paused for a second, not sure what to write next. **"Do you know how you got in my bag?"** He finally asked after a moment.

"**No, I'm just as surprised to end up in your hands as you are."** The diary…Tom responded. **"I've heard a lot about you Potter. I'm quite curious about you. Would you mind answering a few questions?"**

"**No I guess…"** The world around suddenly started to darken and fade within a second Harry was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>(Tom Riddle POV)<p>

Inside his dairy Tom frowned. What just happened what happened to Potter! He was so close what happened!

"Hello Tom." A snake like voice said as what looked like a faded person appeared before him.

Tom's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the horcrux he could sense that…could it be? "Who are you, and why did you stop me from talking to Potter!" He demanded.

"Calm yourself Tom, we have much to talk about."

_And I have to stop here today, I hope you enjoyed todays chapter. Review and tell me what you think._


	23. Horcrux

**My Mental Guardian**

(Tom POV)

Tom glared at the red eyed man before him. Realization hit him**. **"You're what's left of the original soul aren't you?"

Voldemort nodded.

Tom's eyes narrowed. "How on earth did you get stuck to Potter?" And did you absorb the horcrux in him. He silently asked. He had to make sure that this wasn't some trick before giving away too much info.

"That is unknown, I just got attached to his body after he destroyed the person I was using at the time." Voldemort said in a bored tone. "But that doesn't matter. I need to talk to you about a plan of mine…"

Tom sneered at hearing this.

Voldemort glared at the younger version of himself. "I need your cooperation for it to work."

"Keep talking." Tom told him, slightly interested in what he had to say.

"As you know I need to get my body back, and I also need someone to watch little Potter while I take over the world. To make sure he stays loyal to m…us."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Can't you get the horcrux inside Harry to do that?"

For the first time Voldemort looked surprised, but he hid it very well. Tom barely noticed it.

"What horcrux?" Voldemort asked, a weird glint in his eye.

Tom smirked at his older counterpart. "The boy's a horcrux too, or did you miss that why'll you were in his head?" He noticed the look in Voldemorts eye's change to a more possessive and somewhat thoughtful look.

The other him looked like he was about to say something, but he suddenly faded even more. And they could hear what Tom assumed was Harry slowly waking up.

Voldemort looked slightly annoyed, he turned back to Tom. "You are not to make contact with Potter again!" He ordered. "I will make contact one more time with you to discuss the plans further."

Tom's eyes narrowed as he disipeared. He had a lot to think about "We'll see."

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort watched as Harry slowly woke up. So My Little Serpents a horcrux interesting…he smirked. That would explain why he connected with the boy so easily, and why Harry's soul absorbed him.

He definitely needed to be watched more now, he couldn't risk his precocious horcrux being damaged. He would also need to figure out how to get in contact with the horcrux.

"_Why did you do that?" _Harry muttered as he pulled himself up. By now it was pretty late at night.

Voldemort frowned he wasn't gone that long…was he? _"You were about to talk to a strange magical object that could have been sent to kill you. I had to check it out."_ He explained to the young boy.

Harry groaned. He gave the book in his lap a long look. _"It seemed harmless…did you find anything…what about that guy I was talking to he seemed…familiar."_

Voldemort smirked at the helpless boy. He was completely unaware of what happened. _"Relax My Little Serpent, don't want you here longer than you have to be. The book has something in it, I'm going to have to try again sometime…till then I don't want you writing in it understand." _He told him.

Knowing Tom he'd probably try to do something without him knowing, or make sure he's the one who ends up with the body. Of course that didn't matter. If Tom got a body he could just reconnect them. But he needed to make sure that his plan of Harry being his ever loyal servant stayed the same.

Harry thought what he said over, Voldemort watched as he did making sure that he wasn't thinking something he wasn't suppose too.

Suddenly there was a small snapping sound.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, ya I know it wasn't exactly what you guys were looking for but I hope you are satisfied. I also hope that my Voldemort is getting better.<em>


	24. dobby

**My Mental Guardian **

(Harry POV)

Harry almost jumped out of his bed, he looked around and was greeted by the sight of the house elf from the beginning of the year.

"Hello." He said nervously.

Harry looked at him in surprise. What…how? "Dobby?"

"_Great he's back."_ Voldemort commented dully.

Dobby gave him a small smile. "Yes sir…" He paused for a moment as if thinking about something. "Harry Potter came back to school. Dobby warned you, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go home when he missed the train?"

Harry shook his head. "Dobby what are you doing here?...wait a minute how did you know I missed the train?" He asked suspiciously.

Dobby's bottom lip trembled slightly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "It was you who stopped the barrier from letting us through wasn't it!" He growled.

"Indeed yes sir." Dobby answered nervously. "Dobby waited for Harry to pass through…Dobby had to iron his hands." He stuck out his boney hands that were covered in old bandages.

Harry's face scrunched up a little bit sickened by the sight.

"Dobby thought you were safe never did Dobby dream that Harry would find his way too Hogwarts."

"You nearly got us expelled!" Harry snapped.

"_I think that was the idea boy."_ Voldemort commented smirking._ "You really need to work on your listening skills."_

"_Shut up."_ Harry snapped back, he was pretty sure Voldemort was still smirking at him though. Harry sighed in defeat. "You better leave before I get my bones back Dobby, or I might strangle you."

"_My little serpent threatening I'm so proud."_ Voldemort mocked._ "Please do this creatures annoying me."_

Dobby jumped back and let out a small smile. "Dobby is used to death threats sir, Dobby get's them five times a day at home." He blew his nose into his filthy poor excuse for clothes.

"_Just kill the pathetic creature now, it's not like it serves you any purpose!" _Voldemort hissed in digust.

"_I'm not going to kill Dobby he's just trying to help and is confused." _Harry told him, his anger gone as he looked at the poor elf before him. "Why do you where that thing Dobby?"

"_Don't be nice to it it'll only want to stay longer."_

Dobby looked at him in surprise. "This sir? This is the mark of an house elf's enslavement. A house elf can only be freed if it's master gave it some clothes."

Dobby's eyes suddenly got big and urgent. "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought that his bludger would be enough-"

"Your bluger?" Harry interrupted all sympathy for Dobby gone. "You mean you sent that bludger that tried to kill me!"

"Not kill you sir never kill you!" Dobby quickly assured. "Dobby only wanted Harry hurt enough to be sent home! Oh if only Harry knew. If Harry only knew what it was like for us lowely house slaves. During the peek of he-who-must-not-be-named power we were treated like vermin sir…of course Dobby is still treated like vermin!" He sobbed.

"_Finish this up I'm getting sick of it!"_ Voldemort demanded.

"_What do you want me to do, I can't hurt him!" _Harry protested.

"_I beg to differ."_

Harry turned his attention back to Dobby. Dobby was staring at him wide eyed. "Harry has the book?

Harry frowned and looked at the old book in his lap. "What about it?"

"Harry Potter must get rid of it as soon as possible!" Dobby warned. "As soon as possible!" With that he disappeared.

Harry sat there confused for a second, then he heard footsteps heading towards the hospital wing. He quickly turned off the light and got down into his bed just as a group of teachers walked in.

* * *

><p><em>Alright I have no choice but to stop there today. Hate me all you want but I don't have much of a choice<em>. _And sorry for not getting a chap done last week…I got lazy. Please Review and have a good week._


	25. manipulative game

**My Mental Guardian**

(Harry's POV)

Harry eyes clenched shut as one of the teachers walked in, he wasn't sure which one.

"Hmm odd I thought I heard something." The teacher, McGonagall from the sound of it mused to herself. She walked up and down the wing. After not seeing anything out of the usual walked out .

Harry released a big sigh, he glanced at the diary in his hands.

"_Keep a hold of it for the night." _Voldemort told him. _"I need to make sure there is nothing dangerous in it."_

Harry frowned, there was something in the Dark Lords voice that didn't sound quite right. He felt a wave of sleepiness come over him. Harry let out a big yawn. His brain started feeling misty and numb.

"_Do you have to do that…"_ Harry asked drowsily, trying to keep himself awake. _"It's really anno-"_ He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"_Of course My Little Serpent." _He hissed. _"It makes everything so much easier."_

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort let out a small sneer. "_You are lucky you are so useful boy_." He whispered to his sleeping Horcrux. _"I have almost complete control over you."_

The boy let out a small groan in response. Too deep asleep to acknowledge what he said.

Voldemort smirked then glared at the Diary. "Now to deal with you."

* * *

><p>(Tom POV)<p>

In his dairy unaware what was going on outside, Tom was deep in thought planning his next move. He was going to have to go back to the Weasley girl soon, but he needed more information on the situation.

He had to make contact with Potter…But how was he going to do that when Voldemort was in his head watching. He could try to get to him while Voldemort was trying to dig out Potters Horcrux. But he would risk getting noticed.

Tom knew full well what the Dark lord was planning. Before he probably was going to trade places with him once he got his body back, so Tom could keep an eye on his precious servant;

Being in the boy's head would be an improvement by far sure, but he wanted a body, and he wasn't letting that shredded up version of him getting **his **hard earned body.

It probably wasn't going to be much different now. The Dark Lord would still want **his **body, but now he has a piece of him to watch Potter. He would probably force Tom back into his dairy again.

Tom's eyes narrowed at the thought. It was horrible being locked in here, like a tiny prison! He refused to be stuck here another year let alone forever.

The dark shape of the dark lord started to appear.

Tom regained his composer, and his face went blank. "Speak of the devils." He hissed.

Voldemort sneered. "A little angry are we Tom?"

Tom didn't answer.

"As I said before Tom you are not to make contact with the boy." Voldemort told him, acting like he had no doubt in the world that Tom would do what he said.

"And what if I don't?" Tom asked an eyebrow raised.

Voldemorts eyes flashed dangerously. He smirked at his younger self. "You being in that horcrux had a bigger effect than I thought." He mused.

Tom tensed up slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked pretending to not to be that interested.

"Do you crave attention Riddle?" He sneered. "Do you want to have a play date with the other Horcrux." Voldemort's red eyes bored into Tom, and he smirked. "I can't believe I was so weak."

Tom's teeth clenched. "Like you're much better," Tom spat "Your just the shredded remains of what you once were!" He hissed.

"Enough!" Voldemort interrupted calmly, but there was an odd glint in his eye. "I'll make this simple for you. You have no choice but to do what I say. If you interrupt my plans, I'll destroy your plans."

Tom remained silent.

"You will continue your plan to get a body, as for your basilisk attacks I could care less. But make sure that you get Hermione Granger got it." Voldemort demanded.

Tom gritted his teeth and forced himself to nod.

Voldemort smiled. "Good, I'll make sure you get back in that Weasels hands tomorrow."

With that he faded leaving Tom alone once again.

Tom glared at the spot that the other him was just a second ago. Nobody told him what to do! If he thought he could keep him away from Potter he was wrong. He wanted to inspect this boy. See what had the Dark Lord so interested.

But for now he could wait, and plan.

* * *

><p><em>Why is it every time I plan on working on this story something comes up. *sigh* alright as you have noticed there might be a few errors in this chap, my beta was busy today and only got halfway through so...sorry. Anyway i think i'm getting Tom and Voldemort down pretty well now i just have to work on getting Harry correct. Oh well i'm rambling you know the drill Read review.<em>


	26. sorry

**My Mental Guardian**

(Harry's POV)

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. His arms still hurt a little from having the bones regrown but everything else was ok.

He glanced down at Tom Riddles dairy, there was still something familiar about it.

"_Leave it in between the couch cushions."_ Voldemort instructed. _"The one by the fire place."_

Harry made sure that nobody was looking and put in in between the cushions out of sight. _"You sure that the owner of it will get it?" _He asked.

"_Do you really want to question me right now?"_ Voldemort snapped back.

"Harry there you are!" Hermione shouted walking down into the common room. "I'm glad you're okay." She told him as she gave him a big hug. She let go and looked down nervously. "We need to talk."

Harry frowned. He is still mad about them talking to Dumbledore behind his back. "Can we do this some other time Hermione, I need to get some of my stuff."

Hermione looked at him with big pleading eyes. "Please just hear me out."

Harry let out a small sigh. "Alright what is it?"

She smiled at him, happy that he was listening to her. "I want to say I'm sorry…for going behind your back and talking to Dumbledore."

Harry raised an eyebrow and waited for her to go on.

"It was completely wrong of us, we should have just came and asked you." Hermione paused for a second. "I…I really I'm sorry Harry. We should have trusted you more. I know you're mad, and I don't blame you. I just ask you can forgive me."

Harry frowned thinking this over. In the back of his head Voldemort was telling him not to trust her, and that it will only hurt him later on.

"Let me think it over for a little bit Hermione." Harry told her. "I just need to think."

Hermione looked down nervously, and nodded. "Alright." She murmured. With that she quickly walked away towards the exit.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort glared at Hermione as he watched her leave. Great, He thought. Now I have to watch her too.

He noticed Ginny walking down the stairs, giving Harry a nervous look. _"Come on my Little Serpent we need to talk."_

* * *

><p>(Ginny POV)<p>

Ginny watched Harry go before running over to the coach and pulling out the diary. It was right were Tom said it would be.

Her heart beat accelerated in her excitement. She quickly pulled out a quill and started writing.

**Hello Tom, did you find out if he likes me? **She quickly wrote. Ginny watched as the words disappeared and were quickly replaced.

**Good to see your back Ginny.** Tom replied.** I'm sorry I couldn't get the information you wanted.**

Ginny's smile quickly turned into a depressed frown. She twirled the quill around in her hand for a moment. **It's ok, at least you tried.**

**There's more, I think there might be something wrong with Harry.**

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. **What do you mean what's wrong with him!** She quickly wrote down. **Is he sick, I knew he had to get his arm regrown is that it!**

**No, I mean I think someone's messing with his head. Maybe one of the Dark Lord old servants.**

Ginny wanted to scream in surprise and worry. Someone was trying to hurt Harry she couldn't let that happen. **Should I tell the Headmaster?**

**No! We don't know how deep this goes. We'll have to try and get more information. **He told her.

**Anything Tom.**

The world around her suddenly started to get dark and fuzzy, everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Tom POV)<p>

Tom gaining control of Ginny's body once again, closed his book. He sneered. Just perfect the little twerp was so naïve.

He got up and started heading towards the chambers. He needed to make Voldemort think he was going along with his plan. That meant a certain mud-blood had to go.

* * *

><p><em>Not my best chapter…but considering what's to come next chap I think it's ok. I just want to inform you there will be no chap next week for 2 reasons.<em>

_1: There is something that I'm going to have to do to one of the characters that I like in Harry Potter and I'm still debating it._

_2: If I fail Geometry I can say goodbye to Fanfiction._

_Just wanted to tell you, so I'll see you in two weeks, with hopefully a big chapter. Please review with friendly criticism._


	27. death

**My Mental Guardian**

_Hello fellow fanfictionist, before we start I'd like to say a few things.1: Thank you for all the good reviews, the constructive criticism. 2: remember what I said about Geometry last week…ya they're not getting better, and my dad just learned my grade. So there won't be a chapter next week either. So there won't be an update next week either. I'm really sorry and I thank you all for your sympathy._

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

"_What is it my all mighty Dark Lord." _Harry asked with a smirk.

"_We need to talk about learning knew spells." _Voldemort told him. "_The fool isn't going to teach you anything useful so I decide we are going to increase my teachings."_

Harry frowned. _"And how do you plan to do that?"_

"_There's a room known as the room of requirement, I'm going to take you there and we work on spells there." _Voldemort explained.

"_Pretty good. What are your thoughts on the Dueling club that should help shouldn't it?"_ Harry asked, remembering what his teacher said in class.

Voldemort sneered._ "It's lead by that fool Gilderoy…I suppose that it won't hurt to try it out."_

Harry smiled. It sounded kind of fun when he was told about it. "_So that's a yes?"_

"_Maybe…"_ The Dark Lord paused for a minute contemplating something._ "You're not planning on forgiving the Granger girl are you."_ Voldemort asked, there was something dark and menacing in his tone.

"_She's my friend I should give her a chance." _Harry told him. He shifted in his seat uneasily. He knew Voldemort didn't trust Hermione and would not like him trusting her.

Voldemort sighed, probably reading his thoughts. "_Traitor is a traitor Harry. You need to understand that. I'm trying to make you strong and all of this soft heartedness as well-meaning as it is will only hurt you in the long run."_

"_I suppose…"_

The speaker overhead let out a small buzz. "All students are to return to their dormitory immediately." The voice of McGonagall shouted. "No exceptions!"

Harry frowned. There was something in her tone that he couldn't place.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are to report to the headmasters office. A teacher will be there to pick you up shortly." She finished before clicking off.

Harry glanced at Ron who was only a few feet away. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>(Hermione POV)<p>

Hermione marched down the empty hallway. To where you ask, anywhere she just needed to clear her head.

She desperately hoped Harry would forgive her and Ron. They were just trying to help him, even if it was in the wrong way. She was actually surprised when he didn't forgive her right away. Hermione didn't know why but she kind of was expecting it…

Hermione frowned deep in thought; she didn't notice the small hissing sounds coming from behind her.

Harry had changed a lot this year; she was surprised nobody really noticed. Ron didn't even notice till she pointed it out to him. Sure it was subtle and you wouldn't notice it unless you where really paying attention but it was still there. The most confusing part was how Harry was zoning out constantly almost like he was talking to someone.

Hermione suddenly stopped hearing an odd sound coming from behind her. Like something was sliding across the corridor. She turned around to see what it was.

She didn't see the giant snake in front of her, or Ginny right beside it with a dark smile her eyes glittering with blood lust. No all she saw was it's horrible yellow eyes piercing her like a sword. Cutting her on the inside.

She let out one final scream before everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

Harry and Ron followed McGonagall up to the headmasters office not understanding what was going on.

Harry had asked her once but she just gave him a sad look and told them the headmaster would explain everything.

When the got to the head masters office it looked about the same as usual with Dumbledore in the same spot. The only difference was instead of being greeted with those twinkling eyes they were greeted with sadness, his old age seemed to be taking over.

"Dumbledore are you ok?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry didn't say anything he just stared at the old man in front of him.

"My boy's I have some really bad news…no use beating around the bush as muggles say…" Dumbledore attempted to smile but it was quickly gone. "We found Hermione Grangers body…in one the corridors."

"What!" Harry asked in surprise. "How I just saw her a little while ago."

"Where trying to figure out ourselves." Dumbledore said sadly. "You two are excused from classes for the rest of the week…If you find out anything, or need any help…just contact me."

The two boy's nodded.

* * *

><p>(Voldemorts POV)<p>

"So my Horcrux actually did it." Voldemort said to himself. "Perfect. Not to mention your jobs on the line now old man." He sneered. "I'm slowly getting closer to contacting Harry's Horcrux. With you gone and the Horcrux in sight…everything would just be too easy wouldn't it."

* * *

><p>…<em>.I killed Hermione Granger…One of my favorite HP characters, I really can't believe I did that. For all you fans of Hermione I'm sorry but I just had to have her killed. My inner muse would have killed me if I didn't. If it makes you feel better my Mom read this and threatened to ground me if Hermione didn't come back to life.<em>

_Please read and review._


	28. effect

**MY Mental Guardian**

(Ron POV) (Later that night)

Ron laid down on his bed in defeat. He couldn't believe it…he refused to believe it...Hermione was gone…for good.

Ron glanced over at Harry, he fell asleep almost an hour ago, but Ron couldn't bring himself to. So he just laid there in his bed hoping that it was all some horrible nightmare.

Harry hadn't said a word since it had happened. He looked like someone had token a muggle knife to him at first, but it quickly changed into a emotionless face. Ron tried to talk to him but he didn't respond he just sat there, it was almost as if he was talking to someone else.

In any other situation Ron would have laughed at the idea, but now…Harry was slowly getting more and more reserved, like he was avoiding them…him.

Ron closed his eyes trying to force himself to sleep. Nothing. He glanced back at Harry. He was starting to wonder if Harry even cared at all. It was like he didn't even know Harry anymore.

Ron turned away from him. "Fine." He muttered under your breath. "If you can't care about Hermione or even bother to talk to me, why should I talk to you."

* * *

><p>(Harrys POV)<p>

Harry listened to Ron twist and turn in his bed. He clenched his eyes shut, and buried himself deeper in his bed.

It's all my fault. Harry told himself quietly.

"_No!" _Voldemort snapped, almost making Harry jump in fright. "_We've been over this boy, it is not your fault, you did nothing to cause this now please go to sleep!"_ Voldemort hissed impatiently.

"_I know." _Harry replied simply. _"But still…"_

"_I said enough! Do you need me to knock you out again little brat!"_

"_No sorry."_ Harry mumbled in reply.

Voldemort let out an annoyed sigh. "_Your friends wouldn't want you suffering because she is dead. Now get some rest, we have training tomorrow."_

Harry nodded numbly, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>(Dumbledore's POV)<p>

Dumbledore sat down at his office, his eyes glazed slightly. "How could this have happened?" He asked, as he petted Fawkes.

Fawkes chirped sadly in response.

Dumbledore glanced down at his desk. On top of a stack of papers was a notice that said Lucius Malfoy was coming to interrogate him about what had happened.

Dumbledore knew what was going to happen. Lucius will come demand to have him retire, and force him to do so. Leaving the students with no one to protect them…leaving no one to figure out what was a matter with young Potter…

Ah yes he was noticing the differences in the boy they were subtle but they were becoming increasingly noticeable. He was shifting towards the dark, he barley hanged out with his friends anymore…er friend. Something had happened.

He was definitely going to need to talk to the boy before he was forced out of the school.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I need to find my inspiration for this story again, it slipped a little. But the good news is I'm updating next week . And for those of you who had said the story's starting to drag, was going to slow I'm sorry I was trying to pace it evenly but that isn't really working. But ya the stories reaching its peak I'm planning how exactly I'm going to end it now, though I don't know how long it will be.<em>


	29. AN

**Hey everyone Yami here, I know you're going to yell at me for this but My Mental Guardian is put on hold till schools out.**

**Just hear me out before you started yelling. Theres just too much going on right now, and I promise that'll I'll be back. Just between school, chores, trying to start my writing career and finding a job it's not working. So sorry and see you in…about nine weeks.**


	30. i'm back!

**My Mental Guardian**

(Harry POV)

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at the target. A thin red beam shot from his wand and hit the dummy wizard making him drop his wand.

Harry smiled, and took a big breath, sweat beaded down from his forehead. Voldemort had made him go to the room of Requirement almost as soon as he got up, they had spent several hours already working on his spell work.

_How was that?_ Harry asked taking a deep breath.

_Rather pathetic, you'd be dead already in a real fight._ Voldemort growled. _Try again and this time put some energy into it._

_Yes sir._ Harry raised his wand at another target. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted. It had the same results as before.

_Again._ Voldemort growled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, the red beam was only slightly stronger this time.

_Again!_

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, the beam stayed the same.

_Come on boy put some effort into!_ The Dark lord snapped.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. The red beam shot out of his wand and hit the target with a loud bang. Harry fell back on his back panting, sweat dribbled down his noise and onto the floor. _Can I please have a break?_ Harry panted.

The Dark Lord was silent for a moment. _Fine._ He finally said. _You can have lunch break, but as soon as it's over we're coming back here and working on your pathetic spell work got it!_

_Yes._ Harry said with a sigh of relief. With that he walked out of the dark training room that the room of Requirement had turned into.

"Hey Potter!" A voice shouted, almost as soon as he left the room.

Harry stopped and turned around. Malfoy was walking straight towards him with a sneer firmly in place.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered. "Just wondering why you didn't show up for the Dueling club. You need all the help you can get with magic."

Harry's jaw clenched.

"You should have seen it, I crushed that Weasley friend of yours like it was nothing." Malfoy sneered. "Why on earth did you choose to become friends with that blood traitor anyway? Oh well at least he's better than that mudblood…"

Harry grabbed Malfoy by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Let's get a few thing straight. 1: Weasley's not my friend, 2: Anyone dumb enough to take Lockhart's class is an idiot, 3: If you mock Hermione like that again it'll be the last thing you ever do, you miserable waste of air!" With that Harry marched off, leaving a stunned Malfoy behind.

_Well done_. Voldemort mused. _Could have been done better, but for you it's good enough._

_What do you mean could have been done better, I got him to leave me alone didn't I?" _Harry asked, his teeth still clenched.

_True, but how much did it cost you? Weather you admit it or not Malfoy's a good allie to have. Any alliance you could have had is now down the toilet._ Voldemort explained.

_But I don't want Malfoy as my allie! _Harry protested.

_Don't argue with me boy._ Voldemort snapped. _It doesn't matter if you like him or not, it's about how useful he can be._

Harry let out a small sigh. _I guess you're right. _Harry murmured. _What should I do?_

_As of now nothing, wait and see what happen's next and act, understood my little serpent?_

_Understood._

"Harry." Percy said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and grabbing his shoulder. "Dumbledore want's to see you in his office right now."

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone thank you for being patient, I hope you like this chapter. I will update next week just like I usual. Please review.<em>


	31. the mad headmaster

**My Mental Guardian **

"Did you wanted to see me?" Harry asked as he walked into the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. "Yes come sit down."

Harry did so reluctantly, he was a little nervous being this close to Dumbledore.

_Keep calm Harry, and don't look him in the eye. He has no reason to suspect that I'm here. _Voldemort informed him.

Harry did as he was told. Keeping calm and avoiding eye contact.

Dumbledore just smiled. "You seem to be doing well in your classes; your grades have definitely improved."

"Yes sir." Harry monotoned.

Dumbledore's smile flickered. "It's good to see that you're dealing with Hermione's death."

Harry looked down. "hm." He hummed not sure what else to say.

"I assure you my boy that we are doing everything we can to find who did it." The old man assured him.

_You haven't been able to catch him before what makes you think you can now?_ Voldemort sneered.

Harry frowned. _It's been open before?_

_Never mind brat ._Voldemort growled.

"Harry." Dumbledore said catching his attention. "If there is anything you need to tell me now would be a good time. I understand that you've been…having trouble lately and I'd like to help."

Harry glared at Dumbledore, he felt something small snap in the back of his mind. He looked Dumbledore right in the eye. "No thanks Professor." He said cooly. "I'm doing very well surprisingly. May I go now?"

Surprise flashed across Dumbledore face. A frown appeared on his face, his eyes wide with fear.

In the back of his mind Voldemort was snorting with laughter at the expression. Harry on the other hand felt a cold shiver run down his back. "Professor?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice steady.

The Headmaster pulled out his wand. Voldemort was instantly silenced. _Don't bolt for it unless you have to, and get ready to pull your wand out in defiance quickly, just like I taught you._

Harry slid his hand down and gripped his wand.

"Harry keep calm, there is a very dark aura surrounding you, and I must find out what's going on." Dumbledore said sadly.

* * *

><p>(Dumbledores POV)<p>

Dumbledore looked over the fearful boy. He could barely feel it seemed to have retreated into the boy. But just mere seconds ago there was a thick mist of dark aura surrounding the boy, and young Harry had the exact same expression on his face as Tom Riddle.

Could it be possible that after his meeting with Quirrel last year the Horcrux inside him awakened?

He had to find out. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. Ligiti-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, quickly pulling out his own wand.

Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hands, leaving the old man shocked.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice sneered from behind them.

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry turned around to see Lucius Malfoy smirking at them, and right behind him was Fudge looking completely shocked.

"What's going on here?" Fudge demanded.

"It appears that Dumbledore was just about to use Legilimens on Potter here, and Potter managed to defend himself." Lucius said smoothly, his eyes locked on Harry.

"Potter is this true?" Fudge questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation.

"You don't understand somebodies controlling him." Dumbledore tied to explain, still in shock by what happened.

Lucius turned to Fudge. "It seems we found the root of the problem Minister. Dumbledore's mental health is slipping. He has been unable to save the students and is now using harmful spells on the students saying they are possessed."

"Indeed it seems your right Malfoy." Fudge mused.

"Minister I can explain." Dumbledore told them, regaining his normal grandfather like pose.

"You will have plenty of time to talk with me and the rest of the wizarding world." Fudge told him. He turned to Harry. "You may go now Mr. Potter if there is anything else don't hesitate to inform us."

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he quickly walked out of the room.

_You did well me Little Serpent. _Voldemort seemed to purr in the back of his mind. _You did absolutely wonderful._

* * *

><p><em>Wow this is the longest I've gone without using Voldemorts POV. Well I <em>_hope you like this chap please review and tell me what you think. PS sorry if there are a few mistakes my beta's busy at the moment. _


	32. fighting weasels

**My Mental Guardian **

(Voldemort's POV)

The Dark Lord couldn't have been more pleased right now. Dumbledore was leaving the castle. Making everything easier for him, now that he didn't have to worry about the old coot finding out. He would have to reward Lucius for his assistance later as well.

And it Dumbledore's leaving couldn't have been timed more perfect, Voldemort had finally found where the Horcrux in Harry was hidden and he would attempt to make contact tonight.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

><p>(Harry's POV)<p>

Harry walked down the hallway, contemplating what had just happened. He wasn't really quite sure how to feel at the moment. Dumbledore was so nice to him before, but he had attacked him for no reason.

_Relax my little Serpent you have done well. _Voldemort assured him. _You have done much more than put Dumbledore in his place. You have proven yourself as a wizard, no one will ever use you again._

_What about you_. Harry hissed back at him mentally.

_I'm guiding you Little Serpent. Look how far you have come in such little time. _He told the boy.

_True. _Harry grumbled. He sat down at the Gryffindor table to get a bit to eat. All of the students slid away. Harry frowned, and looked around. Most of the Gryffindor's were either ignoring him or glaring at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Nobody answered.

Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"You got Dumbledore fired." Ron hissed, glaring at Harry. "Because of you."

Harry blinked in surprise. _How do they know that?_

_Why are you asking me?_ The Dark Lord snapped in irritation.

"Dumbledore attacked me; all I did was use self-defense." Harry told them.

"Ya but now because of you all the Muggle-born are going to die!" Ron growled. "All because of you!"

"How is the muggle-born dying going to be my fault, I have done nothing." Harry pointed out.

"Dumbledore was the only one protecting us, and now he's gone." Ron spat.

Harry glared at his old friend. "Dumbledore wasn't doing anything, if he was so great he would've protected Hermione, he would have stopped this monster, he would have helped us last year with the stone."

"Don't you put Hermione's death on him, you traitor!" Ron growled getting up. "You don't even care that she's dead do you?"

"Ron…" Seamus said trying to stop him.

"You've seen him walking around like everything's normal!" Ron snapped. "As far as we know he could be the heir of Slytherin!"

Everybody went quiet.

If looks could kill, Ron would be burning alive right now, from the look Harry was giving him. "Hermione was like a sister to me Weasley. After she died I would have done anything to bring her back. Another thing Weasley I'm a half-blood do you honestly think the person killing people of muggle decent would be a muggle born." He growled getting up. "Here's a little advice for you never speak to me again or I will make you wish you were never born."

With that Harry marched out of the great hall. His fury swelled up within in him. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to use that curse Voldemort told him about on Weasley.

"Potter." Malfoy said stopping him at the entryway. "Nice job with Weasley guess you're not as weak as I thought."

"What do you want." Harry growled. He was in no mood for this right now.

"My Father wanted me to give you this." Draco told him, he handed Harry a decorated box about a foot. "He said you deserve it." With a smirk Draco turned to leave.

Harry frowned and opened the lid to the box. Inside laid Dumbledore's wand. Quickly Harry closed it before anyone else would notice it and slipped it into his pocket. _Why would Malfoy give me Dumbledores wand?_


	33. little Tom

**My Mental Guardian **

(Harry POV)

Harry laid down in bed dead tired. Voldemort had him practicing his spells all afternoon, now he couldn't wait to go to bed.

Harry pulled the wand box out of his robe pocket. He opened the wand case and looked at the old wand inside.

Voldemort had told him that he didn't know what the wand was but promised that they would figure it out tomorrow.

Feeling his eyes start to droop Harry put the box on the bedside table, and curled up to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Voldemort POV)<p>

Voldemort waited for Potter to fall asleep impatiently. He glanced at the wand. He wasn't fully sure what it was but he had his suspicions.

After waiting a few more seconds the boy was finally asleep.

Voldemort dug himself to the back of his boy's mind, to an area that that seemed locked off from the rest of him.

He focused the small amount of energy he had at the wall blocking him from the area, trying to break through. The energy attacked the wall but seemed to be completely unaffected. Voldemort forced more pressure on it.

There was a small cracking sound, but the wall stood strong.

Voldemort could sense Harry rolling in his sleep, clutching his head, but by some miracle not waking up.

He attempted to use some of the boy's magic to help him. At first it seemed reluctant to help him, but it seemed to recognize him as a friend and began helping him.

After a few moments the barrier collapsed. Voldemort found himself surrounded to plan white nothingness similar to the diary.

Voldemort looked around the little area there was no sign of anybody there.

"What do you want?" A voice growled from behind him.

The Dark Lord turned around and was greeted with the sight of a 5 year old Tom Riddle glaring up at him.

"What do you want?" Little Tom repeated glaring at Voldemort.

"So you know." Voldemort stated.

"Of course I do, I knew from the moment Harry met was about to face you last year." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"How do you know that? Were you not trapped in here?" Voldemort questioned.

Young Tom merely shrugged. "I learned how to get glimpses of the outside world when Harry was little. I was even able to talk to him a little, able to get him to stop his annoying crying, small things mostly but at least it was something."

"I need to talk to you about Harry." Voldemort told him.

Tom frowned, but didn't say anything.

"After what happened on that on Halloween I was left without a body, and now I have a chance at getting my body back." Voldemort told him. "As you probably know I have gained Harry's loyalty, and I intend to keep him loyal. I need you to make sure he is loyal and not thinking about betraying me or you."

Tom thought this over for a minute. "Why should I do that?"

"More glimpses over the outside world, more control over Harry." Voldemort said glaring down at the younger him.

Little Tom didn't seem too sure. "Not enough."

Voldemort smirked down at him. "What if I make it so you can have some books and toy's in here you must get bored."

That seemed to catch his interest. "Can you do that?"

"Would I lie to myself?" Voldemort said with a fake smile.

Little Tom seemed to think it over, before shaking his head. "I'll help." He mumbled.

Voldemort smirked down at the boy. "Good, I'll be back later to give you more info."

Little Tom watched him go, thinking over what had just happened.


	34. memories

**My Mental Guardian**

(Little Tom POV)

Tom watched the older him leave. He sat down on the ground deep in thought. The whole situation left him unsure what to do. He knedw chances were the older him was lying, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He didn't know as much able magic as his older counterparts only the really, really basic, and what his opinion on it was. Sure he knew he was a Horcrux, a piece of a soul, but everything else seem out of reach.

At least he would be able to communicate with Harry that was something, he could use him to learn about magic and maybe even free himself. Tom let out a small smile, he did sort of miss Harry. When he was younger it was easy to talk to him, but as he got older, he became more and more immune to the effect of the Horcrux. To the point when Harry was six, Tom found himself locked completely inside this small space in the back of his head.

Sure it wasn't great back then but at least it was something. It was a great relief when he found out he could talk to him.

_Flashback_

_One and an half yr old Harry was crying his head off. The Dursleys had locked him up in the cupboard while they were gone at work and Dudley was at Daycare. It was the middle of the day and it was getting really stuffy in the small cupboard._

_Little Tom let out a loud groan. It was bad enough he was stuck in here, now he had to listen to the little brat cry! It was just like the orphanage again. He hadn't to communicate with the loser brat before, it was probably too dumb to understand him anyway. _

_The brat continued to whine and cry._

_Tom growled. "Will you shut up!"_

_The brat cried harder. _

_Tom sighed. "Please be quiet." Tom sighed._

_The little quieted down, it looked around in confusion still whimpering._

_Tom frowned. "Can you hear me?" He asked, attempting to make his voice soft so the baby wouldn't start crying again if it did understand him._

_The brat made small going sound in response, still looking around for the person who was talking._

_Tom frowned. Well this was interesting._

_The little toddlers eyes started to water again._

"_No! No don't start crying again." Tom said urgently._

_The baby stopped again._

_Tom let out a sigh of relief._

_The baby giggled in response._

_End flashback._

Things had improved from there, the toddler cried less and he wasn't so bored. He even started to like the brat even though he would never admit it. It was a pity that Harry didn't remember any of it

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Harry woke with a yawn, he had a major headache but he did his best to ignore it.

_Morning Potter._ Voldemort greeted.

Harry grunted in response. _What did you do last night my head hurts like crazy._

_Nothing, just been thinking._

Harry frowned, that couldn't be a good thing. _About what._

_Remember that diary you found a while ago?_ Voldemort questioned.

Harry nodded._ Why?_

_I believe it might hold some answers to what's going on with the Chamber of secrets. I need you to get a hold of it so I can find out if it does._

Harry frowned. Something didn't seem right about that but his head hurt too much to think too deeply about it. _Why do you want to find out about the Chamber?_ Harry questioned.

_My little Serpent I thought you'd be happy about this; you've been upset about what happened to Granger so I decided to help you, and what better way than by getting revenge on the one who did it._

Harry rubbed his forehead trying to make the pain go away. _Alright I'll find it._

* * *

><p><em><span>Sorry I need to end there, I hope you liked you're time with Little Tom, see ya next week please read and review.<span>_


End file.
